


наш дом на нашей улице

by Flavie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Ксавьер - социальный работник, который воспитывает проблемных детей, и однажды встречает Эрика, бывшего заключенного. Эрик нехотя соглашается остаться на время, но в итоге остается на совсем и помогает Чарльзу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218496) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



  
_**один.** _

      В такие дни он чувствует себя действительно старым.

      Он прижимается лбом к автомату, машинально тыкая на случайную кнопку, и слышит, как кофе шипя наливается в стакан. Не важно, что он выберет: все в этом автомате — кофе, чай, херня, называемая Несквиком — на вкус, как разогретая грязь. Он не двигается даже тогда, когда кофе готов, не желая думать о молодом человеке, сидящем в его кабинете и оцепеневшем от шока. Никто и не обещал, что кто-то будет рядом, когда ты теряешь обоих родителей в аварии.

      Наконец-то, он отталкивается от автомата и забирает кофе, мысленно готовясь к ожидающему его в кабинете бедламу. Только осиротевший парень ждет его, как всегда, ждут несчастные и одинокие дети и желтые папки с их делами. В конце дня, Чарльз закинет папку в ящик стола, но едва ли сможет выкинуть это из головы.

      Он тащится в кабинет, дарит парню улыбку полную сочувствия, а потом ставит кофе перед ним.

      — Попей.

      Молодой человек непонимающе смотрит на Чарльза, вжимается в стул. Ксавьер вздыхает и открывает папку с файлами, наспех собранными Мойрой после вчерашнего.

      — Хэнк, да? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

      Мальчик моргает, а потом дрожащей рукой поправляет очки. Его глаза пустые и словно ничего не видят. Что-то сжимается в груди Чарльза, но он держит себя в руках и продолжает читать файлы.

      — Ты останешься с тетей? — спрашивает он мягко, но Хэнк выглядит потерянным и сбитым с толку. Чарльз усаживается, потирая переносицу. Мальчик не ответит, по крайней мере, сегодня, и бедолагу нельзя винить.

      Он игнорирует соблазн письма об отставке, лежащего в верхнем ящике.

***

      — Иногда, — говорит Мойра. Под глазами у нее виднеются мешки и темные круги, на ней форма, легшая штампом на каждого социального работника, ходящего по этим коридорам. — Иногда, Чарльз, я просто думаю… — Вот она умолкает, качая головой, и Чарльз узнает слишком знакомый безымянный комок беспомощности, застрявший в ее горле, в его.

      — Знаю, — он быстро улыбается ей, потирая ее руку. Мойра слишком худая. Ему стоило бы заставить ее сходить с ним на ужин. Еда и ничего более — они пытались давным-давно, но ничего не вышло. — Мы делаем это ради детей.

      — Дети, — голос Мойры звучит монотонно. — Скажи, как мы им поможем, если нет столько приютов, столько приемных семей?

      — Мойра. — Он все еще чувствует себя опустошенным после разговора с Маккоем. Когда она отворачивается, он снова потирает ее руку. — Я не ожидал такого пессимизма от тебя. — Улыбка потихоньку появляется. — Ты слишком много общаешься со Страйкером, звучишь, как сварливый старик.

      — Спасибо большое. — По крайней мере, она теперь хоть немного улыбается от упоминания их некомпетентного начальника. — Кстати об этом, не забудь о собрании в понедельник.

      — Точно, — отвечает он. Он не забыл и собирается сообщить об уходе после собрания. — До понедельника.

_**два.** _

      — Ты уходишь? — Голос Берта достаточно громкий, чтоб его можно было услышать во всем офисе, и Чарльз может представить, как любопытные мордочки то и дело выглядывают. Чарльз резко кивает, и его начальник выглядит ошарашено и потерянно. — Чарльз, я не могу потерять тебя, ты один из лучших…

      — Мне жаль, старина, но я уже решил.

      — Но я думал, что ты действительно заботишься об этих детях, — ошеломленно говорит Берт, вызывая укол вины в груди Чарльза. — Нам и так не хватает людей…

      — Я знаю, — он сцепляет руки вместе и кладет их на колени. — Но смотри, полным-полно подходящих на эту работу новичков. Это просто дело набора и подготовки кадров, Берт.

      — Все еще не понимаю, — Барт снимает очки и протирает их с остервенением — Для тебя это было не ради денег, ради детей, так ведь?

      — Определенно, — говорит Чарльз. — Именно поэтому я подаю заявление, чтобы стать приемным родителем.

      Берт останавливается.

      — Серьезно?

      — Да, — Чарльз наклоняется, возбуждение бурлит в жилах так, как не было давно. — Я закончил с бумагами и собираюсь подавать их. Если они их одобрят, мне нужно будет походить на занятия, тренинги… но сначала я должен уволиться. Я не могу быть одновременно и социальным работником, и опекуном.

      — О, — Берт снова надевает очки. — О-о-о, — теперь его начальник сияет, и на это приятно смотреть. — Тогда это очень хорошая идея. У тебя есть подготовка и, эм…

      — Деньги, — завершает вместо него Чарльз, и Берт краснеет. — Так что я буду держать тебя в курсе моего заявления, хорошо?

      — Да-да, — встает Берт, чтобы пожать руку Чарльза. — Нет лучшего человека для этих детей.

      Чарльз пожимает руку начальника и молится, что его авантюра окупится и его отставка не была напрасной, выходя из его кабинета

***

      Мойра не смотрит на него, и Чарльз не может понять — зла она или расстроена. Она кладет вещи в коробку с немного большим усилием, чем следовало бы, и он решает, что сразу оба.

      — Мойра, — говорит он, когда отдает ей папки детей, которых передает ей. — Все в порядке?

      — Ага, — она прикусила губу, постукивая пальцами по коробке с файлами. — Просто… Как я справлюсь со всем этим без тебя, Чарльз?

      — С тобой все будет хорошо, — говорит он и не врет. — Тем более это не значит, что мы больше никогда не увидимся. Если моё заявление одобрят, ты будешь отправлять детей ко мне.

      — Я знаю. — Она дарит ему легкую и грустную улыбку, и Чарльз гладит ее по щеке. — Я буду скучать. Над кем мне издеваться?

      Смешок вырывается прежде, чем он успевает его остановить.

      — Уверен, ты найдешь другую несчастную душу.

      Ее улыбка становится шире, и она целует его в щеку.

      — Увидимся, старый мошенник.

      Впервые за долгое время, Чарльз Ксавьер выходит из офиса с легким сердцем.

_**три.** _

      Три недели спустя, Чарльз стоит перед семейным особняком в Вестчестере и думает, что все может получиться.

      За два часа он заново знакомится с домом, где рос, пока родители были чуть ли не в другой стране. Он знает, что ему и Рейвен повезло, по сравнению со сломленными, тихими, замкнутыми детьми, которые сидели перед ним тысячи раз, пережив сотни ужасов. Кульминация их разнообразного жизненного опыта сформулировала его уникальный жизненный взгляд, превратив в оптимиста. Если он может помочь этим детям, рассуждает он, никто не останется без спасения.

      Рейвен назвала его глупым и идеалистичным, но тоже уволилась с работы в Нью-Йорке, чтобы вернуться и помочь ему. Чарльз всегда ставит поступки против слов. Он знает, что может положиться на сводную сестру, когда нужно.

      Остальную часть утра он проводит, блуждая по территории, мысленно составив список всего того, что нужно починить, мелочей, которые нужно подправить. Ничего такого, чего не сможет исправить команда уборщиков и рабочих, но придется ехать за ними в город. Но он немного проголодался.

      В машине он громко (и фальшиво) подпевает радио, отпуская волнения со словами.

***

      После быстрого обеда, Чарльз смотрит на часы. Через пару часов нужно забрать Рейвен с автовокзала, но сейчас можно пошляться по городу. Раньше для него было роскошью вот так вот просто походить. Когда он работал соцработником, ему всегда казалось, что он слишком мал, у него слишком много детей, которым нужна забота, и слишком мало времени на это. Он чувствует укол вины при мысли о Мойре и других, зашивающихся на работе, но он знает: так он поможет больше.

      Остановившись около книжного магазина и гастронома, Чарльз натыкается на маленький строительный магазинчик, называемый «Ремонт дома Клинсманна», который он, вроде как, не видел в детстве. Хотя магазин выглядит так, словно стоит тут вечность, старый и затхлый. Он неуверенно заходит в него, разглядывая разные инструменты на полках.

      — Эй?

      Ему что-то кричат с задней части магазина, кажется, на немецком. Чарльз останавливается, а потом говорит:

      — Простите?

      — _Herzlich willkommen!_ — бодро кричат. — _Warten sie eine Minute!_

      Знания Чарльза в немецком, в лучшем случае, плохие, но он хотя бы понял, что хозяин попросил его подождать. Он изучает какой-то старинный вентиль, гадая, сколько таких есть в его особняке, которых он не заметил.

      Старик в толстенных очках и с пучками волос из ушей шаркает ногами, улыбаясь Чарльзу.

      — _Guten Tag!_

      Чарльз не может быть не очарованным этим мужчиной, который похож на неуклюжего, карикатурного Эйнштейна.

      — Здравствуйте. К сожалению, я не очень хорошо говорю по-немецки, любезный. Английский?

      Улыбка старика ослабевает, но он продолжает кивать.

      — Да, хорошо.

      — Я хотел узнать, есть ли у вас знакомые разнорабочие? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Видите ли, я только вернулся и мне много чего нужно починить. Боюсь, я довольно бесполезен в этом. Сестра говорит, если дать мне ключ, будет чудом, если я не выколю оба свои глаза.

      По маленькому смешку можно понять, что старик хоть немного да понимает, о чем идет речь, но пытается подобрать слова.

      — За мной, — говорит он, в конце концов, и Чарльз суетится, следуя по маленькому лабиринту, который выходит в светлый задний двор, настолько яркий, что Чарльз на секунду зажмуривается. Он окружен громким смехом и разговорами, разумеется, на немецком.

      Задний дворик наполнен курящими и смеющимися мужчинами, некоторые из них едят. Они замолкают, когда старик обращается к ним, и Чарльз чувствует кучу взглядов на себе. Он держится прямо, дружелюбно улыбаясь: это стало его маркой с тех пор, когда ему пришлось иметь дело с жестокими родителями.

      После того как владелец (ну, или Чарльз сам решает, что он владелец) заканчивает, никто из мужчин не выступает, чтоб взяться за работу. Потом кто-то говорит: «Леншерр». Раздается всеобщий гул одобрения. Чарльз осматривается, пытаясь понять, кого они имеют в виду, и его глаза расширяются, когда он замечает высокого мужчину с невероятно широкими плечами, повернувшегося лицом к нему, который делает последнюю затяжку.

      Черная рубашка поло не сильно скрывает длинные, тонкие татуировки, начинающиеся на предплечье и исчезающие под рукавом, и Чарльзу интересно, татуировки и в Германии являются частью посвящения новых членов банды. Мужчина выглядит грубым, опасным, но годы работы социальным работником научили Чарльза исключительно хорошо читать людей, и руки мужчины говорят, что он привык тяжело работать. Он смотрит прямо на Чарльза, и что-то говорит на немецком хозяину:

      — _Was machen wir jetzt?_

      — О, вы тоже не говорите по-английски, — говорит Чарльз. — Это может быть проблемой.

      — Он единственный, — настаивает хозяин. Все это время мужчина, Леншерр, просто любопытно смотрит на Чарльза с намеком на улыбку, как будто кто-то пошутил, а до Чарльза не дошло. Может, так и есть, потому что что-то в глазах мужчины заставляло его нервы трепать, возможно, с предупреждением или чем-то другим.

      — Ладно, — говорит Чарльз и мысленно укоряет себя. Что ему делать с рабочим, который говорит только на немецком? — Скажите ему приходить в девять по этому адресу, — он передает адрес владельцу, избегая тяжелого взгляда Леншерра.

      Чарльз делает вид, что игнорирует издевательские смешки, когда уходит.

**_четыре._ **

      — Кто этот парень? — спрашивает Рейвен после того, как распаковывает в своей старой комнате коллекцию чучел. Столь же удивляет ее катана, и Чарльзу становиться интересно, чему еще она научилась в Нью-Йорке. — Как ты мог нанять человека из какого-то магазина?

      — Это не просто какой-то магазин, — говорит Чарльз. — Трудно найти кого-то, у большинства уже есть работа, а я не могу ждать.

      — Справедливо, — отвечает Рейвен. — Но я оставлю за собой право посмеяться над тобой, когда он что-то сломает или вынесет мебель.

      — Твоя вера в меня удивляет, сестренка, — Чарльз усмехается, когда пытается потрепать ее за щечки, и она, визжа, смеется, отталкивая его.

      С Рейвен в доме, коридоры как-то оживляются, но Чарльзу все равно уже хочется заполнить комнаты нуждающимися детьми. Чарльз уже представляет, как все будет.

      Леншерр приходит ровно без пяти девять с ящиком инструментов и в спецовке. Он не скрывает свои мускулы, это хорошо, решает Чарльз, и значит, что мужчина знает свое дело. Ослепительная улыбка Леншерра сшибает с толку Чарльза, когда он знакомит его с Рейвен, которая заставляет девушку кокетливо посмотреть в сторону.

      — Он не понимает английского, — объясняет Чарльз. — Так что сильно не издевайся над парнем.

      — С чего ты взял, что я буду? — она закатывает глаза, а потом улыбается Леншерру, который тут же возвращается к работе.

***

      Мойра звонит в обед с первым делом.

      — Я подумала, ты захочешь взяться за это, — говорит она, и Чарльз слышит триумф в ее голосе. — Помнишь Хэнка Маккоя?

      Едва ли занимает секунду, чтоб вспомнить.

      — Ах, да, бедный паренек, потерял обоих родителей в несчастном случае. Он разве не остался со своей тетей?

      — Неустранимые противоречия, — говорит Мойра, и Чарльз понимает, что ей посчастливилось иметь дело с синдромом «что мне делать с чужим ребенком». — Есть комната для мальчика?

      Чарльз широко улыбается.

      — Для тебя, моя прекрасная маленькая пчелка, хоть сто.

***

      Пока Рейвен и миссис Родригес, которая присматривает за домом, готовят комнату к прибытию Хэнка, Чарльз подбирает подходящую комнату для лаборатории. Он помнит, в документах Хэнка говорилось, что у него идеальные результаты экзаменов и достаточно достижений в региональных научных ярмарках, поэтому Чарльз подумал, что парень быстрее приживется, если у него будет место, где можно поработать и повозиться. Чарльз заходит в старый кабинет отчима и думает, что это могло бы быть неплохим местом, а окно открывает чудесный вид на сад.

      Чарльз собирается уходить, когда замечает движение в саду, и смотрит туда. Он видит Леншерра, несущего прогнившие доски, наверное, из подвала или еще откуда. Сейчас Леншерр протирает лоб и пьет большими глотками из бутылки. Руки загорелые, блестящие потом, и из-за этого татуировки кажутся темнее, более выразительными.

      Внизу живота что-то оседает, словно извивающаяся кобра, опасная и готовая напасть в любой момент, когда он, наконец, отходит от окна.

_**пять.** _

      Хэнк приезжает два дня спустя, изрядно нервный, несчастный и огорченный одновременно. Он высокий, значительно выше Чарльза, вероятно, даже выше Леншерра. Но в комнате Хэнк кажется маленьким, словно пытается максимально сжаться и спрятаться. Чарльз понимает горе ребенка. Он помогает Мойре и Левину разгрузить остальной багаж, позволяя мальчику нести свой рюкзак и коробку старых книг. Позже, думает он, он спросит об этих книгах у Хэнка, чтобы хоть как-то заговорить с парнем; попытка не пытка. Сейчас Рейвен оставить их нового жителя в одиночестве — ее взгляды не ускользнули от него, — и ее возмущение было бы забавно, если бы не горе Хэнка.

      Хэнк не приходит на ужин, и Чарльз, после взволнованного взгляда вверх, говорит миссис Родригес оставить тарелку в духовке. Рейвен тихо ковыряется в своей еде, Леншерр беззаботно ест, наверное, в блаженном неведение о происходящем в доме. Не совсем та приемная семья, о которой мечтал Чарльз, но он верит, все будет.

      Чарльз думает, что неплохо бы ускорить строительство лаборатории, чтоб у Хэнка было на что отвлечься. На следующей неделе Мойра присылает еще пару мальчиков, за которыми Чарльз когда-то наблюдал. Он подумывает превратить одну из больших комнат в комнату отдыха. Ему обязательно нужно нанять подрядчика, но сначала он хочет узнать мнение Леншерра; он надеется, что мужчина как-то его поймет.

      В конце концов, Чарльз ходит с планшетом из комнаты в комнату, указывая на то, что он хочет сделать, и мужчина задумчиво кивает. Может, он и не говорит на английском, но Ксавьер довольно быстро нашел невербальный способ общения, пользуясь картинками и фотографиями.

      — Вот, думаю, сюда можно поставить несколько металлических столов, — говорит Чарльз, когда они входят в будущую лабораторию, и тепло колючками распространяется по коже, когда он вспоминает, как несколько дней назад наблюдал за Леншерром из окна этой комнаты. К счастью, мужчина, кажется, не заметил. Чарльз кладет планшет на стол и листает фотографии. — Я надеялся, что когда-то эта комната будет выглядеть как-то так…

      Затем он слышит, как шаги Леншерра приближаются, и сейчас мужчина смотрит через плечо Чарльза, опустив голову к планшету. Его дыхание согревает шею Чарльза, и тот изо всех сил старается направить свой разум в нужное русло, пытаясь игнорировать мужчину за спиной.

      — И, эм… — Чарльз прочищает горло и, когда Леншерр перемещается за ним, чувствует запах пота, краски и слабый оттенок лосьона после бритья. — Я найду подрядчика, но мне нужна твоя помощь с некоторыми перемещениями. — Чарльз немного поворачивается и видит Леншерра, нахмурившегося в замешательстве, поэтому изображает, как двигается мебель.

      — Понимаешь? — спрашивает Чарльз, и Леншерр кивает. Сейчас мужчина снова улыбается так, как будто знает самую смешную шутку, но ни за что не расскажет ее Чарльзу. Сам не зная почему, Ксавьер думает о числах Фибоначчи и о Золотом сечение. Он знает, что со стороны науки красота измеряется в симметрии, и Чарльз восхищен идеально правильными чертами лица Леншерра: бровями, глазами, подбородком, его ртом. И, конечно же, темными чернилами, вьющимися по его рукам, словами, написанными на языке мира, частью которого Чарльз никогда не станет.

      Чарльз смотрит в сторону первый, не краснея, но довольно близок к этому.

      Сердцебиение спустя, Леншерр отходит, держа руки в карманах, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. Когда он широкими шагами выходит из комнаты, Чарльз завидует его безразличию.

_**шесть.** _

      Приезд Алекса Саммерса и Шона Кэссиди на следующей неделе знаменует конец тихой умиротворенности особняка. Чарльз не может не улыбнуться на смех, крики, топот и бег в коридорах. Парни быстро становятся друзьями из-за общих интересов: девочки, комиксы, девочки, спорт и девочки. Шон вовсе не стесняется своих проступков, но они все несерьезные, большинство из них это вандализм или разбитые окна. В отличие от него, Алекс не упоминает свое красочное прошлое в колонии, и Чарльз тоже не видит в этом нужды.

      Алекс не упоминает и безымянного брата, пропадающего в других приемных семьях, но, очевидно, Шон легко и с удовольствием вживается в эту роль. Они пытаются вытащить и Хэнка из своей оболочки и, к удивлению Ксавьера, у них как-то да выходит. Проходя мимо незаконченной комнаты отдыха, Чарльз рад видеть их всех, собравшихся вокруг настольного футбола, который принес Леншерр, с Рейвен. Она радуется, когда Алексу забивают.

      Они оборачиваются, когда он входит.

      — Эй, Профессор, присоединитесь к нам? — спрашивает Шон с ленивой и уставшей улыбкой. Они все время зовут его Профессор, хотя Чарльз настаивает, чтоб его называли по имени. Ему интересно: это из-за его прошлого или из-за его любви к твидовым пиджаками, которые, по словам Рейвен, отстой.

      — Кажется, ты отлично справляешься с Алексом, — говорит он, что вызвало волну смеха и недовольное «да ладно» от Алекса.

      — Я могу победить тебя одной рукой, — Хэнк говорит с нервным смешком, отправляя пластиковый мячик в противоположные ворота движением запястья.

      — Не уверен. Думаю, Алекс лучше справляется с рукой, — гогочет Шон, и многие издают вой смеха и отвращения. Чарльз качает головой с ухмылкой, когда видит, что Хэнк тоже хихикает.

      — Не забудьте о своих заданиях перед ужином, — напоминает Чарльз, и они что-то бормочут послушно, хотя все еще погружены в игру. Он уже почти выходит, когда замечает Леншерра, шлифующего несколько досок в углу комнаты, по-отечески улыбаясь, наблюдая за детьми.

      Потом его взгляд встречается с Чарльзом, и Леншерр кивает ему, все еще улыбаясь, пока возвращается к работе.

***

      Ксавьер проверяет двери: дети в кроватях, сотрудники порасходились по домам и в особняке, наконец, тихо. Тишина означает, что ему не показался звук гравия на улице. Он выглядывает на улицу, на дорогу, и видит Леншерра. Тот курит и смотрит в небо.

      Чарльз выходит на улицу, чувствуя вечерний ветер, дующий под полосатую пижаму.

      — Ты разве не уехал? — спрашивает он, имитируя движения кого-то за рулем.

      Леншерр качает головой, указывая на часы, и хмурится. Он, должно быть, пропустил нужное время.

      — Ты можешь остаться на ночь, — Чарльз показывает на дом. — У нас много комнат.

      К счастью, Леншерр, кажется, понимает, слушает предложение Чарльза, пожимает плечами, тушит сигарету и идет внутрь.

      Чарльз ведет его в комнату напротив своей.

      — Кровать должна быть готова, — говорит он, уже не особо заботясь о том, что Леншерр может не понимать его. Группа мальчишек утомляет куда больше, чем каждый поодиночке. И в результате его следующая фраза звучит более небрежно и легкомысленно: — Если нет, можешь залезть в мою.

      Когда Чарльз идет в свою комнату, он удивляется, не показалось ли ему, что Леншерр изумленно фыркнул.

_**семь.** _

      Следующим утром, Чарльз спускается вниз с адской головной болью после ночи беспокойного сна, благодаря погоде. Он знает, что сказал что-то невероятно глупое Леншерру вчера вечером, но сейчас не может вспомнить, что именно, благо, мужчина не знает английский. Запах кофе, доносящийся с кухни, немного оживляет его, и он заходит в столовую, садясь за стол. Алекс и Шон уже на своих местах.

      Занимает всего немного, чтоб Чарльз понял, что что-то не так. Когда он поднимает взгляд, он замечает, что мальчики нетипично тихи, чем-то настороженны и с широко открытыми глазами. На самом деле они к чему-то сосредоточенно прислушиваются. И только теперь он слышит два голоса с кухни, общающихся на испанском. Один голос явно принадлежит миссис Родригес. Но другой низкий, ровный баритон, который кажется удивительно знакомым Чарльзу, и совершенно точно не принадлежит Хэнку.

      — Это Леншерр? Говорит на испанском? — немного недоуменно спрашивает Чарльз. Оба мальчика тут же кивают, выглядя так же ошеломленно, как и сам Ксавьер. — Ха, — Чарльз проводит языком по щеке. Это кажется довольно странным, что мужчина знает немецкий и испанский, но…

      — _Guten Morgen!_ — Леншерр выплывает из кухни с тарелками яиц и бекона, широко улыбаясь, когда кладет их на стол перед Чарльзом и мальчиком. Миссис Родригес выходит за ним с кофейником, все еще смеясь над тем, что, должно быть, сказал ей Леншерр. Они еще более оживленно болтают, пока возвращаются на кухню, и Чарльз забывает моргать.

      — Чувак, — челюсть Шона все еще лежит на столе. — Что за херня?

      — Следи за языком, — это скорее автоматическая реакция для Чарльза, но Шон вроде раскаивается.

      Что касается Алекса, он смятенно щурится так, как он обычно делает, когда Чарльз дает ему уж очень сложную задачу на математике.

      — Рад, что не я один считаю, что это странно.

      — Что странно? — Хэнк появился за столом, идеально причесанный и в выглаженной рубашке в отличие от остальных, тянется за кусочком бекона в тарелку Алекса.

      — Эрик в хорошем настроении, — озадаченно говорит Шон. — Не знал, что он остался на ночь. Утром я ждал на лестнице Алекса, когда Эрик прошел мимо меня и так сильно хлопнул меня по спине, что я чуть не свалился.

      — Это странно, — говорит Алекс с ухмылкой. — Если бы ты упал, я бы понял, почему он в хорошем настроении.

      — Чувак. — Обиженный тон Шона вызвал волну смеха. Появляется Рейвен, вытирая полотенцем волосы.

      — Что смешного? — нетерпеливо спрашивает она, но слишком поздно, потому что Леншерр снова появляется с миссис Родригес, и все должны начать есть. Они быстро возвращаются к обычному утреннему разговору, это напоминает Чарльзу, что нужно есть и что не вежливо так пялиться.

_**восемь.** _

      Остальная часть недели проходит быстро, и Мойра звонит еще дважды с делами. Паренек, Дарвин, безобидный, его Чарльз вел в прошлом году, а девчонка, Ангел, одно из дел Мойры. Мойра шепчет вполголоса, что она очень проблемная, и она отправляет ее уже в четвертый дом. Чарльз говорит ей все равно привозить девочку, но она вздыхает со своим «не говори потом, что я не предупреждала». Это заставляет его улыбнуться.

      Мойра и дети прибывают на три часа позже, потому что по пути прокалывают шину. Чарльз показывает подросткам их комнаты. Дарвину нравится его комната, и он сразу начинает разбирать вещи с помощью Алекса, когда Ангел только нагло сидит на кровати, плотно сжав челюсть. Чарльз, мысленно сделав пометку попросить Рейвен поговорить с ней, спускается вниз и просит задержаться Мойру на ужин, поздно уже.

      — Оставайся, миссис Родригес приготовит свои знаменитые тамале, — говорит Чарльз, подмигивая, пока все помогают с машиной. — К тому же, ты посмотришь, как дети помыкают и издеваются надо мной.

      Мойра смеется, передавая ему коробку с вещами Ангела.

      — Ужин и шоу? Как я могу устоять?

      — Я знал, что ты не откажешь мне, — дразниться Чарльз, целуя ее в щечку. Рейвен проходит мимо, закатывая глаза, а Шон называет это «отстоем». — Знаешь, я скучал по тебе и остальным.

      Улыбка Мойры смягчается.

      — Я тоже. — Она ставит свой коробок на землю и крепко его обнимает, он отвечает ей с улыбкой. Он забирает коробку и несет внутрь, ставит у дивана.

      Особенно громкий глухой удар заставляет Чарльза подпрыгнуть, и он оборачивается к Леншерру, он сухо отходит от коробки, которую только поставил возле Чарльза, его выражение нечитаемое.

      «Уже в плохом настроении, мой друг?» — думает Чарльз, немного забавляясь. Его настроение, видимо, такое же предсказуемое, как и погода.

***

      Ужин проходит более шумно, чем обычно, потому что Мойра рассказывает всякие нелепые истории о Чарльзе, и дети хохочут, подначивая ее. Становится еще хуже, когда к ней присоединяется Рейвен и разбалтывает еще более унизительные истории из их детства. Чарльз никогда так не хотел провалиться сквозь землю, как сейчас, когда Рейвен рассказывает, что он по молодости сбрил себе волосы. Но все-таки это того стоит. Смотря на счастливые лица за столом, Чарльз не может не испытывать чувство выполненного долга, что он на пути к исполнению мечты, даже несмотря на вопиющее отсутствие Ангела. Оно напоминает о том, что ему есть еще над чем работать.

      Стоическое выражение лица Леншерра, пока он режет свои тамале, игнорируя разговор, тоже немного портит вечер. Опять же, зачем ему? Однако Леншерр улыбается, когда миссис Родригес кладет по-матерински руку ему на плечо и спрашивает о еде. Чарльз думает, что парень должен улыбаться чаще, это делает его совершенно другим человеком, хотя и немного похожим на акулу. Когда Эрик поворачивается в его сторону, Чарльз обратно отводит взгляд на Рейвен, которая, кажется, рассказывает про своего первого парня, полную задницу, и которого Чарльз не мог терпеть.

      Пока дети помогают миссис Родригес с тарелками, Чарльз и Рейвен поднимаются наверх, чтобы приготовить гостевую для Мойры.

      — Оставайся, уже поздно, а ехать безумно долго, — настаивает Чарльз, и Мойра слишком устала для споров. Вдобавок, это хорошая возможность присмотреть за Ангелом, чья дверь остается закрытой.

      После смены простыней, Чарльз выглядывает в окно, чтоб проверить машину Мойры. К удивлению, он видит Леншерра и Хэнка возле красивого черного мотоцикла на дороге, Дукати. Леншерр рассказывает о чем-то с серьезным лицом, размахивая руками, и Хэнк увлечен всем, что он говорит. Чарльз морщит брови в замешательстве, но потом он вспоминает, что Хэнк свободно говорит на семи языках, включая немецкий.

      Сейчас Леншерр обходит и жестикулирует в сторону Дукати, и Хэнк, кажется, сомневается в чем-то. После уговоров мужчины, мальчик, наконец, перекидывает ногу через мотоцикл, удобно его обхватывая. Растущая улыбка на лице паренька не скрывает его неподдельное восхищение, и Леншерр одобрительно кладет руку на спину, поддерживая его.

      — На что ты смотришь? — Рейвен проскальзывает к нему, ее рот открывается, говоря «о», когда она видит Хэнка на Дукати. — Вау, Хэнк выглядит очень круто на байке.

      — И правда, — признает Чарльз. И не только он. Леншерр в черной кожаной куртке, прикрывающие его необычные татуировки, и темные джинсы, обрамляющие грубую, стройную фигуру. Мужчина — что-то среднее между Клинтом Иствудом и Ковбоем Мальборо.

      Потом Леншерр поднимает взгляд на них, и Хэнк следит за его взглядом. Чарльзу и Рейвен машут им.

      — Вау, — говорит Рейвен снова, отходя от окна. — Эрик не так плох, да?

      Чарльз издает неопределенный звук, снова чувствуя дыхание Эрика на своей шее.

      — Наверное, если тебе нравится аура серийного убийцы.

      Рейвен громко смеется.

      — Ты слишком строг с ним, знаешь? — делает замечание она. — Ты же сам его нанял.

      — Не напоминай, — говорит Чарльз, отряхиваясь и проверяя часы. Пора проверить остальных. — Покажешь Мойре все? И попробуешь поговорить с Ангелом? Боюсь, она не сразу откроется, и ей будет легче, если будет с кем поговорить.

      — Попытаюсь. — Сейчас Рейвен выглядит задумчиво, и он более чем знаком с этим внимательным взглядом. Это всегда значит, что она что-то замыслила. — Ты в порядке, Чарльз?

      — Не глупи, — он быстро улыбается ей и притягивает, чтоб поцеловать в щечку. — С тем, как я постоянно бегаю за тобой, удивительно, что я еще не потерял все волосы.

      Закатив глаза, Рейвен выталкивает его из гостевой.

      — Я тоже тебя люблю! — смеется она, посылая воздушный поцелуй.

      Встряхнув головой, он собирается пойти к Шону, когда слышит рев мотора мотоцикла, возвращающегося к жизни, и сопротивляется желанию подойти к окну или двери. Хэнк вбегает и закрывает дверь с едва ли скрываемым восторгом.

      Ночью Чарльз снова особо много не спит.

_**девять.** _

       _Вода немного холодная, но Чарльз не может об этом думать. В душе есть более важные, более вкусные вещи, отвлекающие его сейчас, например, давление мокрой кожи Эрика или то, как рот Эрика касается ключиц Чарльз, чередуясь между поцелуями и укусами, оставляя красные следы на бледной коже._

_То, как большая, теплая рука твердо поглаживает, скользкая от мыла - лучшая отвлекающая вещь из всех, конечно же. С каждым поглаживанием, Чарльз издает этот неловкий звук, но это, кажется, только заводит Эрика, его ноздри раздуваются с каждым разом. Чарльз беспомощно прижат к стене, его бедра изгибаются в ловких, огрубевших от работы руках, и хватается за плечи Эрика, чтоб устоять, пока рука трахает его._

_Губы Эрика прикасаются к уху._

_— Я хочу взять тебя в рот, — шепчет он на идеальном с немецким акцентом английском. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста._

_— Бог мой, да. — Чарльз запутывает пальцы в мокрых волосах Эрика, дергая темно-русые пряди, только чтобы услышать его рычание и мольбу еще немного, другой рукой толкая вниз его плечо, что отдается желанием побыстрее увидеть Эрика на коленях. Теперь он смотрит на Чарльза бутылочно-зелеными глазами, пылающими от желания и, может, чего-то большего. Его рот, наконец, накрывает Чарльза, такой теплый и мокрый. Чарльза охватывает жар, слова на французском, немецком, испанском сыпятся изо рта, словно дождь, все разные, но говорят одно и то же, что Эрик, Эрик…_

      Звук пикающего будильника вытягивает Чарльза из сна, и гортанный стон вырывается, когда он понимает, что это был сон. Его руки кажутся пустыми, словно что-то выдернули из них. Он трет свое лицо дважды, но это не сильно помогает: он так возбужден, что даже тяжелое одеяло стоит тентом. Чарльз смотрит на свою эрекцию, думая, стоит ли взять ситуацию в свои руки, но слышатся голоса и беготня за дверью, разбивая вдребезги его сон. Дети уже спускаются на завтрак.

      Холодный, холодный душ — а затем он закрывает глаза, прогоняя остаточные клочья жестокого сна — и Чарльз чувствует себя более похожим на человека, и не знает, как будет вести себя с ничего не подозревающим Леншерром за завтраком. Он надевает любимую рубашку и кардиган, которые Рейвен называет «профессорский прикидом», и спускается, махая на приветствия. Он забирает свою еду, стараясь очень сильно не смотреть на Леншерра, сидящего на другом конце, и шлепается возле Мойры и Рейвен.

      — Ты бегал, Чарльз? — спрашивает Рейвен с полным ртом еды. — Ты покрасневший. И уставший.

      — Я в порядке, — говорит он спокойно, даже когда дети начинают любопытно на него смотреть. — Шон, можешь подать душ… то есть, соль. Дай соль, пожалуйста.

      Шон настороженно подает соль, как будто это бомба.

      — Ребята, что вы планировали на выходные? — спрашивает Мойра, когда становится очевидно, что Чарльз не собирается ничего говорить, увлеченно смотря на свою яичницу и бекон, и дети возвращаются к скучной болтовне. — Погода кажется обещающей.

      — Мы идем на улицу? — звучит от Хэнка, которому явно неловко от мысли о спорте или обо всем, что связано со спортом.

      — Слабак, — бормочет Алекс себе под нос, а затем издает возмущенное «ой!», наклоняясь и потирая ушиб на ноге, пока Рейвен продолжает невинно жевать еду, махая ногой под столом. Алекс смотрит на нее. — Что я сказал?

      — Можно прогуляться, хорошая идея, — быстро говорит Дарвин, пока не вспыхнула драка. — Что делать здесь? Я хочу осмотреть все.

      Алекс встрепенулся.

      — Я проведу тебе экскурсию, чувак.

      — Мы все пойдем, — добавляет Чарльз, потому что меньше всего нужно, чтоб дети разбились на группы и бросили остальных, типа Хэнка и Ангела. — У меня есть несколько идей.

***

      Это идея Мойры воспользоваться большим зеленым полем перед особняком и сыграть в футбол, но Чарльз тут же уменьшает ее рвение, поправив, что это американский футбол. Впрочем, не имеет значение, потому что большинство детей (не считая унывшего Хэнка и Ангела, которую Рейвен буквально вытащила просьбами из комнаты) рады провести время на солнышке, поиграть в футбол, или американский футбол, что бы там ни было. Корзина для пикника готова, хотя Чарльз сомневается, что этого хватит, чтобы прокормить четырех парней-подростков, которые могут опустошить целый холодильник.

      Разделить всех на команды сложнее. Чарльз пытается всех справедливо распределить, когда мальчишки хотят быть все в одной команде. Становится намного легче, когда Дарвин сам выступает и предлагает быть в команде с Рейвен и Мойрой, так что Хэнк попадает в команду с Алексом и Шоном. Он дует в свисток судьи, а потом замечает Ангела, сидящую в тени и скучающую. Ну, по крайней мере, она согласилась прийти. Чарльз умеет быть благодарным за маленькие победы.

      Матч начинается немного неловко, все сбиты с толку своими позициями, но, благодаря тренировкам Мойры в колледже, она объясняет, как может. Чарльз наблюдает за ней с благодарной улыбкой. Наконец, игра идет, как должна, и с самого начала ясно, что у Дарвина талант, он грациозен. Чарльз помнит испуганного, разбитого мальчика, который был приставлен к нему год назад. Тогда Дарвин был напуганный, тощий, неприметный Армандо, но сейчас, спустя год стеснений, он отзывчивый, веселый, добрый, грациозный.

      К удивлению, Хэнк почти также неплохо работает ногами, по крайней мере, достаточно ловко, чтобы оставить ошеломленного Алекса за собой и забить гол. Рейвен начинает поддерживающе кричать, видимо, забыв, в чьей она команде.

      — Иуда! — кричит Чарльз, смеясь, и Рейвен откидывает свой хвост. Мойра качает головой в притворном отчаянии.

      После третьего гола от Дарвина, Чарльз замечает, что Ангел уже не одна, уголком глаза он видит, что рядом с ней присел Леншерр, указывает на движения мяча и что-то объясняет, скорее всего, на испанском. Сомнительно, что Ангел понимает немецкий. Несмотря на это, Ангелу, кажется, интересно, и она прислушивается к нему. Даже отсюда, Чарльз видит, что белая майка Леншерра мокрая от пота, и остатки сна снова возвращаются к нему. Белые зубы Леншерра — Эрика — на горле Чарльза чувствуются куда реальнее, чем раньше.

      — Черт, — бормочет он и свистит. Перерыв.

_**десять.** _

      Мойра вернулась в город, но она сделала много на выходных. Теперь Ангел с ними (хотя и не особо активно) ужинает и проводит время, и Чарльз считает, это уже что-то. Еще Чарльз понял, что куда легче следить за детьми, когда рядом есть еще один взрослый. Как бы сильно он не старался, второй «родитель» облегчает все, забирая частичку от постоянных попыток детей привлечь внимание.

      Это не значит, что ему нужна Мойра или жена, или еще что-то типа того. Ему нужен равный, соучастник, Янь к, как говорит Рейвен, его «очень Инь» началу.

      Нуждаясь в перерыве, он выходит из дому, пока Хэнк ведет вечернее занятие. Небо блестяще-коралловое, усеянное шариками оранжевых облаков, словно кто-то рассыпал их. Засунув руки в карманы, Чарльз лениво бродит вокруг дома, наслаждаясь запахом розмарина — Леншерр несколько дней назад посадил в саду кусты за кухней.

      Рев мотоцикла разрезает вечернюю тишину. Чарльз не может сопротивляться улыбке, как будто всего лишь мысль о человеке вызывает ее.

      Звук громче и громче, и Чарльз оборачивается на него, видит Леншерра, отъезжающего на Дукати. Он не надел шлем, который висит на руле, и теперь легкий ветер треплет его волосы. Леншерр проводит рукой по волосам назад, как кошка.

      — Так ты закончил на сегодня? — говорит Чарльз, показывая на часы, Эрик кивает, останавливаясь возле Чарльза и заглушая мотор. Неожиданная тишина почти оглушающая, что только подчеркивает то, как громко кровь пульсирует.

      Чарльз прислушивается.

      — Домой едешь? — спрашивает он, позабыв, что Леншерр может не понять его.

      Эрик только берет шлем и протягивает его в безмолвной просьбе, до Чарльза спустя мгновение доходит, что от него хотят.

      — О, нет, спасибо, мне не стоит…

      Немного нахмурившись, он всучивает шлем в руки Чарльза, который пытается протестовать. После нетерпеливо ждет, сложив руки с татуировками на изумительной груди.

      Чарльз вздыхает.

      — Ох, ради всего… на самом деле, это нечестно, — бормочет он, больше себе, застегивая ремни на шее. Он продолжает ворчать: — Чертов симпатичный болван думает, что может улыбнуться, и я размякну, так что если ты ходячий секс, чертов…

      Кажется, что Леншерр пытается не засмеяться, потом рукой он начинает манить Чарльза к себе. Эти ловкие пальцы извиваются на языке, более понятном, чем английский или немецкий. Подойди.

      Чарльз подходит, забираясь на мотоцикл, крепко хватаясь рукой за талию Леншерра. Мужчина пахнет мылом и сигаретами, и Чарльз пытается избегать мысли о том, какой теплый и твердый мужчина в его руках, или о том, как близко он. Но он же не хочет, чтоб Ксавьер свалился. Чарльз держится крепко, и Леншерр заводит мотоцикл.

      Дукати разгоняется, они со свистом ездят по территории. Чарльз удивленно, но взволнованно кричит. Ветер бьет в лицо, убирая волосы со лба. Чарльз начинает смеяться и дает трепету от скорости и адреналина струиться по венам. Неважно, какие были сомнения о возможном падении, сейчас они рассеялись, благодаря телу Эрика, за которое можно цепляться где угодно. И Чарльз цепляется, крича, ликуя и вопя от восторга, когда Леншерр на повороте наклоняет мотоцикл вправо, возможно, сильнее, чем нужно. Это заставляет Чарльза вцепиться крепче и держаться намного сильнее.

      Он немного расстраивается, когда Леншерр останавливается возле главного входа, где уже ждет Рейвен.

      — Выглядит весело, — говорит она, уголок ее губ поднимается в улыбке.

      — Так и есть, — Чарльз тут же отвечает, а потом краснеет. Он нелепо слазит с Дукати, опираясь на Леншерра, и аккуратно ступает на гравий.

      — Дети закончили?

      — Хэнк попросил перерыв, Алекс сводил его с ума, — растягивает Рейвен. — А я вышла, потому что не хотела стать соучастником убийства.

      — С трудом верится, — говорит со смешком Чарльз прежде, чем повернуться к Эрику. — В любом случае, спасибо за поездку. Прости, что задержал.

      Но Леншерр не двигается, и Чарльз хотел уже было начать жестикулировать в сторону ворот, когда понимает, что мужчина указывает на его голову.

      — Ах да, шлем! Прости.

      Как только ему возвращают шлем, Леншерр кивает Чарльзу, а потом направляется к воротам. Чарльз оборачивается с улыбкой и чуть ли не врезается в Рейвен, которая чему-то ухмыляется.

      — Что?

      — Ничего. Просто кое-что поняла, — говорит она, поворачиваясь на каблуках и идя обратно в дом. Так она обычно делала, когда они были маленькими и хотела что-то скрыть от брата, ну, или потом помучить его этим. Чарльз закатывает глаза; он не собирается в это играть, не теперь.

      Но ему все равно становится интересно.

***

      Прогресс — то слово, которое приходит на ум, когда он проходит мимо комнаты отдыха и видит Ангела и Шона, вместе листающих какой-то журнал. Почему-то он вспоминает тот момент на футбольном поле, когда он видел Леншерра, разговаривающего с девочкой. Ему интересно, что он мог сказать ей, и это ли помогло открыться Ангелу другим, если не ему.

      Он ходит недалеко от них, думая, как бы невзначай начать разговор, чтобы узнать, как Ангел относится к нему. К счастью, Шон замечает его и смотрит на него с тупой улыбкой.

      — Эй, Профессор.

      — Как дела? — спрашивает Чарльз, он улавливает взгляд Шона, направленный на опущенную голову Ангела. Шон, тот, кто всегда приживается, подает ему секретный взгляд. Может, шутка заставит ее улыбнуться. — Мальчишки круто усложняют жизнь, Ангел? — спрашивает Чарльз, подмигивая. — Не нужно стесняться быть ябедой, если нужно.

      Шон драматично хлопает рукой по сердцу.

      — Ауч, Профессор, прямо в сердце, — растягивает слова он, заставляя ее хихикать. — Я же святой, приятель.

      — Ага, а я — Леди Гага, — говорит Алекс, когда заходит в комнату, плюхаясь в кресло со стоном. — Приятель, я устал.

      — Где ты был? Я искал тебя, — спрашивает Шон, пихая Алекса ногой.

      — Помогал Эрику отнести книжные шкафы для клоуна, — с тяжелым вздохом отвечает Алекс.

      Голос Ангела тихий:

      — Что за клоун?

      Алекс недоверчиво на нее смотрит, словно это и так всем понятно.

      — Хэнк, конечно. Ну, в смысле, ты видела его большущие лапы. Эрик полностью со мной согласен.

       _Стоп_. Чарльз хмурится, поспешно подходя к Алексу.

      — Ты говорил с Леншерром?

       _Но Алекс не говорит на немецком и испанском…_

      Обменявшись со всеми взглядами, Алекс с опаской кивает.

      — Ага, нам же можно, да?

      Шон неожиданно вскакивает, как переполошенная белка.

      — Он же убил когда-то человека? Я так однажды сказал, а мне сказали, что я придурок!

      — Ты и есть придурок, он никого не убивал, — парировал Алекс.

      Пока они продолжают препираться, тошнотворное чувство паники и понимания начинает затапливать Чарльза. Он чувствует себя таким тупым, вспоминая все те очевидные доказательства, которые он сознательно игнорировал, задумываясь и об их первой встрече в магазине. Чарльз хочет расшибить голову о стену.

      — Бог мой, он говорит по-английски. Он говорит на английском.

      — Ага, как и всегда, — нерешительно говорит Шон. — Что-то не так, Профессор?

      — Ничего, — говорит Чарльз, плохо отмахиваясь от их волнения. Ему нужно кое-кого искалечить. — Продолжайте.

***

      Он находит Леншерра в комнате Хэнка, передвигающего книжный шкаф, поморщившись. Хэнка нигде нет, наверное, он на кухне или в классе. Чарльз прислоняется к дверному косяку, его челюсть плотно сжата, когда он в упор холодно смотрит на Эрика.

      — Ты лгал мне.

      Идеальные брови Леншерра удивленно взлетают вверх, и он вопросительно указывает на себя.

      — Можешь прекратить этот цирк, друг мой, — отрывисто говорит Чарльз. — Я знаю, ты вполне неплохо говоришь на английском и понял меня.

      Леншерр ничего не говорит, хватая полотенце рядом и вытирая пот. Когда он, наконец, начинает говорить, он звучит именно так, как во сне Чарльза, на безупречном с легким акцентом английском:

      — Ты единственный, кто решил, что я говорю только на немецком, — тихо говорит он.

      — Когда?

      — Когда ты был в магазине, и Отто сказал, что тебе нужна помощь в особняке, — акцент Леншерра на последнем слове звучит почти как оскорбление. — Когда я просил у него что-то, ты счастливо предположил, что я не знаю языка.

      Чарльз ошеломлен.

      — Это совсем не то, что произошло.

      — Именно то, ты сам решаешь, во что хочешь верить, — говорит Эрик, а затем делает глоток воды.

      — Отлично, если так и было, почему не исправил меня? — жалобно спрашивает Чарльз.

      Мужчина медленно пожимает плечами.

      — Я хотел тебя проучить, я подумал, что ты слишком самонадеянный…

      Гнев вспыхивает до того, как Чарльз может сдержать его.

      — Прости?

      — Не злись, я передумал с тех пор, — говорит Леншерр, ставя бутылку. — Я вижу, что ты делаешь для детей, и это… благородно. Но что я могу об этом знать? — Теперь Леншерр улыбается, что больше похоже на оскал. — Я всего лишь симпатичный болван, ходячий секс, я ничего не знаю.

      Гнев улегся, его заменяют унижение и смущение и с, к удивлению, огромным облегчением от того, что Леншерр воспринимает все по-своему, с юмором, и не собирается настучать Чарльзу по голове. Чарльз проводит рукой по волосам, закусив губу.

      — Бог мой. — И это единственное, что он может сказать. — Прости.

      Леншерр пренебрежительно машет ему рукой.

      — Не волнуйся.

      Когда он снова начинает двигать шкаф, Чарльз пытается придумать миллион причин, чтобы уйти, чтобы умереть от смущения в тишине.

      — Ну, эм, я пойду…

      Леншерр кивает, не в силах избавиться от улыбки, расплывшейся на лице.

      — Увидимся на ужине.

      Вечером Чарльз забирает свой ужин в кабинет.

_**одиннадцать.** _

      На следующей неделе, Чарльз решает похоронить себя в работе, тем более, ее достаточно. Полно бумажек, которые нужно заполнить, а потом ему нужно будет спросить детей: хотят ли они учиться в городе или на домашнем обучении, когда лето закончится. К тому же надо прочитать письма от адвоката о завещании отчима и квартальный отчет о семейных инвестициях от брокера.

      Чарльз благодарен за это, за все, что отвлечет его от этой жалкой, ужасающе неловкой стычки с Леншерром.

      Надо отдать ему должное, Эрик не издевается над ним, не дразнит, даже не поступает странно. Он ведет себя обычно, делает свою работу, приводя особняк в порядок и работая с подрядчиками, проверяет, все ли из того, что хотел Чарльз, делается. Он кивает Чарльзу во время еды или в коридоре. Все в порядке тогда. Словно Недоразумения и не случалось. Чарльз не знает — рад он тому, что ничего не изменилось, или нет.

      Как бы то ни было, есть кое-что, чего стоит ждать — день рождение Хэнка. Рейвен хочет спланировать что-то большое для него, может, вылазка в город, где можно посмотреть фильм и поесть в милом ресторанчике. Мойра приглашена, конечно же, как и миссис Родригес и Леншерр.

      — Они все придут? — спрашивает Чарльз так небрежно, как только может, изучая наскоро написанный список гостей, и Рейвен кивает, вглядываясь в Чарльза, как ястреб.

      — Тебя все устраивает? — неожиданно спрашивает она, и он поднимает бровь.

      — Конечно, а что-то не должно? — Чарльз не говорит ей о решении сесть как можно дальше.

      — Ничего. — То, как Рейвен изучает его, заставляет нервничать, он хочет, чтобы его можно было не так легко читать, разгадать. — В любом случает, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я уже заказала подарок Хэнку, и Эрик помогает мне его спрятать, — говорит она. — Заберешь его вместе с ним сегодня вечером, пока остальные купят билеты?

      Тысячи вопросов застряли у Чарльз в горле (почему я, почему он не может это сделать сам, почему я не могу перестать думать об этом невероятно привлекательном глупом болване), но он только кивает и говорит: «хорошо».

***

      Дети необычно оживленные, и Хэнк ни разу не перестал улыбаться за весь день. Торт от миссис Родригес утром стал хорошим сюрпризом, а сейчас у всех выходной ради кино, а потом ужин. В машину Чарльза садятся Рейвен, Шон, Хэнк и миссис Родригес, а остальные в тойоту Мойры. Леншерр говорит, что приедет первый и встретит всех там, после чего тайно заберет Чарльза и они съездят за подарком для Хэнка.

      У них почти не выходит, потому что в кино Хэнк прилипает к Чарльзу и рассказывает об эксперименте, который хочет сделать. К удаче, Шон перекидывает руку через плечо парня и говорит:

      — Чувак, ты выбираешь фильм, — и уводит его в сторону. Чарльзу удается сбежать и улизнуть к ждущему его Эрику. Он одет в черную водолазку, а не в рабочую одежду, и она прилегает именно там, где нужно.

      — Извини, что долго, — говорит Чарльз, избегая взгляда Леншерра. — Хэнк не мог замолчать.

      — Он становится похожим на тебя, — Леншерр улыбается до ушей и передает шлем. — Что? Не смотри на так.

      — Спасибо большое, — Чарльз знает, он звучит угрюмо, не представляя, как он поедет, не держась за Леншерра. Поэтому когда он забирается на мотоцикл, он хватается за стороны его, молясь каждому известному божеству, чтоб не упасть.

      Леншерр заводит, но потом оборачивается, хмурясь.

      — Что ты делаешь?

      — Ты о чем? — Чарльз осматривается по сторонам. Он сидит слишком близко? Черт, он почти касается Эрика. — Что-то не так?

      Издавая нетерпеливый шум, Леншерр тянется назад и убирает руки Чарльза с сидения и перекладывает их на свою талию.

      — Я не собираюсь отвечать Мойре, если ты свалишься и покалечишься.

      — Мне нормально, — настаивает Чарльз, но его рука соскальзывает и хлопает по (невероятно плоскому) животу Леншерра. До того как он успевает сообразить, байк разгоняется, и Чарльз, хочешь не хочешь, хватается за свою жизнь.

***

      — Ты живешь здесь? — Чарльз снимает шлем, удивленный тем, что они остановились около магазина, где был нанят Леншерр. — Рейвен сказала, у тебя есть квартира.

      — Была, — говорит Эрик, сбрасывая ногу с мотоцикла и доставая ключи. — Я гостил у друга на диване, но его жена вернулась и захотела помириться, так что я предложил съехать. А у многих квартир нужно вносить предоплату за шесть месяцев. И так как я могу не остаться так надолго, не вижу в этом смысла. Поэтому Отто предложил мне пожить здесь.

      Он не знает, что впитать первым, поэтому просто кивает, указывая на магазин.

      — Не выглядит удобно.

      — Бывало и хуже, — все, что выдает Леншерр, и что-то в его голосе говорит, что разговор окончен. Пожав плечами, Чарльз сдерживает все вопросы, следуя за Леншерром по магазину.

      Подарком оказывается красивый телескоп, на который все скинулись. Когда Чарльз наклоняется, чтобы поднять тяжелый коробок, он замечает один спальный мешок в углу кладовки и полотенце на спинке стула. Даже рабочие у него в доме живут лучше, думает он, и решение этой проблемы так очевидно, что просто ужасно, что до него раньше не дошло.

      Пока они водружают телескоп в багажник мотоцикла, Чарльз понимает, что ничего плохого не случится, если он спросит.

      — Эрик, почему бы тебе не остаться у нас?

      Закрывая багажник, Леншерр, кажется, задумывается об этом.

      — Я не хочу навязываться…

      — Не волнуйся. У нас много комнат, которые некуда деть, мой друг.

      Леншерр внимательно изучает его.

      — Если ты уверен…

      Конечно, думает Чарльз, у него есть отговорки с тех пор, как я начал бросаться на него, как шлюха. Он удивляется, когда Леншерр, в конце концов, кивает, и уголок губ поднимается в маленькой улыбке.

      — Я перевезу вещи позже, — говорит он, и Чарльз забирается на мотоцикл, радуясь, что Леншерр не видит его улыбку.

***

      В кино они смотрят какой-то фильм о дешифраторах второй мировой войны, и пока Хэнк увлеченно смотрит, Шон и Алекс пытаются не уснуть. Чарльзу бы и самому понравился фильм, если бы не Леншерр, сидящий рядом, и их соприкасающиеся руки. К тому же у Леншерра есть привычка проводить большим пальцем по нижней губе, когда увлечен, и Чарльз старается не пялиться или наклониться, чтобы потянуть зубами эту соблазняющую губу.

      Ужин проходит легче, потому что Эрик сидит на другом конце стола между Шоном и Мойрой. Когда Чарльз не занят едой и разговорами детей, он замечает, как Мойра пытается завязать разговор с Эриком, который только коротко отвечает, а потом отворачивается. Замешательство на лице Мойры выглядит грустно, и становится интересно, какой камень несет Леншерр на плечах.

      Когда все более или менее закончили с едой, Чарльз бьет вилкой по стакану, привлекая внимание.

      — Тост, — он говорит, поднимая стакан. — За Хэнка, у которого идеальные результаты, но который так и не понял, как победить Алекса в Guitar Hero.

      Смех и возгласы, сопровождаемые кулаком Алекса в воздухе и звоном стаканов друг об друга.

      — За Хэнка! — провозглашает Рейвен, поднимая свою колу.

      Стеснительная улыбка не скрывает то, что глаза Хэнка покраснели.

      — Ребята, вы лучшие, — говорит он. Дарвин потирает его спину с улыбкой.

      — Аввв, — Алекс поднимает свой апельсиновый сок. — За клоуна!

      — Я забираю свои слова, — Хэнк говорит с ухмылкой, и все хохочут.

***

      Не простая задача заставить шестерых гиперактивных и нервных подростков вернуться в особняк, но Чарльзу и Мойре как-то удается. Леншерр возвращается в магазин за вещами и вернется позже, Чарльз обещает подождать его, чтоб выключить систему безопасности.

      Он недолго читает в гостиной, а потом слышит шум мотора на дороге и встает, чтобы ввести код, когда Леншерр стучит в дверь. Чарльз удивлен, что у мужчины совсем мало вещей.

      — Это все, что у тебя есть?

      Леншерр шагает внутрь с сумкой.

      — Когда часто переезжаешь, легче так.

      — А, понятно. — Больше, чем обычно, Чарльз хочет узнать о его жизни, что с ним случилось, почему он не остается надолго. Но вместо всех этих вопросов, он говорит: — Давай я покажу тебе твою комнату.

      Пока они поднимаются по лестницу, Леншерр бросает ему косой взгляд.

      — Та, которая напротив твоей?

      — Да. Тебя устраивает?

      Леншерр, кажется, старается не улыбаться.

      — Конечно.

      Сейчас они стоят перед дверью, и Чарльз толкает ее и включает свет. Комната уже готова и пахнет свежим бельем.

      — Ну, ты знаешь, где все лежит. Стучись, если что-то понадобится.

      Чарльз собирается обернуться, когда Леншерр хватает его за запястье, останавливая.

      — Спасибо за все, Чарльз. — Его голос низкий и, кажется, искренний.

      — Чувствуй себя, как дома, — говорит Чарльз, упиваясь тем, что Эрик так близко. — Ты многим нам помог.

      Леншерр кивает, но не отпускает руку Чарльза. Может, это все вино, выпитое за ужином, но Чарльзу чудится легкое поглаживание на запястье, заставляющее участиться пульс.

      — Чарльз? — Это Мойра, он слышит ее шарканье в коридоре. — Ты там? Извини, мне нужен аспирин.

      — Ага, — Чарльз освобождает свою руку, не пропустив хмурый взгляд Леншерра. — Иду. Доброй ночи, Эрик.

      Мужчина только кивает, направляясь в комнату и не глядя, как выходит Чарльз, тихо запирает дверь.

 

 

  
**_двенадцать._ **

      Дети единогласно согласны заниматься дома. Четверых из них в этом году ждут экзамены, поэтому Чарльзу нужно найти им учителя. Только вот Ангел не проявляет интерес к учебе, но Мойра пообещала уговорить ее, чтоб она хотя бы получила аттестат.

      После долгих поисков Чарльз, наконец-таки, останавливается на Эмме Фрост. Раньше она работала в старшей школе, а сейчас дает частные уроки. Ее резюме впечатляюще, как и ее ставка. Однако Чарльз не против заплатить за качество. После того, как она соглашается приступить к работе через неделю, Ксавьер переходит к следующему вопросу — особняку.

      Он достаточно умен, чтоб понять, что без помощи и исключительного внимания Эрика ремонт дома шел бы в разы медленнее, чем сейчас. Комната отдыха уже готова, лаборатория будет закончена через несколько дней. Леншерр проявил инициативу и предложил реконструировать библиотеку, вычистить пыль и проверить все, что могли съесть термиты. На самом деле, только когда Чарльз исследует комнату, он понимает, что Леншерр позаботился о многих мелких вещах, о которых Чарльз и не просил.

      Именно во время такого исследования библиотеки — более яркой и светлой — Чарльз находит старые шахматы, лежащие на столе возле антикварной лампы. Они принадлежали его папе, не отцу Рейвен. В памяти Чарльза все еще хранится любимое лицо, голубые глаза с морщинкой от смеха. Он помнит, как маленьким непонимающе уставился на ладью.

      — Сынок, я научу тебя, — сказал тогда Брайан Ксавьер, начиная многочисленные партии в шахматы.

      Чарльз уносит их из библиотеки, прижимая к груди, словно это что-то хрупкое, что разрушилось с течением времени.

***

      — Ты нашел шахматную доску, — говорит Леншерр, когда однажды вечером заглядывает к Чарльзу, чтобы одолжить зубную пасту. — Я хотел спросить, чья она.

      — Моя. —  _Моего папы_. Чарльз перебарывает нарастающую в груди боль и смотрит на Эрика в зеленой водолазке, идеально подчеркивающей его глаза. — Умеешь играть?

      — Так себе. — Но Эрик уже входит в комнату, садится на кресло и пододвигает столик поближе. — Белые или черные?

      — Белые, — говорит Чарльз, а затем спрашивает: — Как ты относишься к скотчу?

***

      Это становится ритуалом. После ужина под звуки ревущего из телевизора «Американского Идола» и тихий шепот Алекса в телефон сегодняшней подружке Леншерр просовывает голову в комнату, поднимая брови в безмолвном вопросе, и Чарльз быстро кивает. Они играют в шахматы и пьют бренди. Они разговаривают: об особняке, его починке, детях. О том, как Чарльз изучал литературу в Оксфорде, но, в итоге, закончил социальным работником в Нью-Йорке. Иногда Чарльз так заговаривается, что мысли запутываются в клубок и отскакивают от людей. С Леншерром это сводит с ума, потому что его вполне устраивает слушать Чарльза, он не делает вид, что ему есть дело, ожидая, когда сам сможет поговорить.

      Для Чарльза это как играть в сквош с абсорбирующей стенкой, которая, в придачу, вполне неплохо выглядит.

      — Так что там с тобой? — спрашивает Чарльз после того, как бьет пешку Эрика. — Что привело тебя в это захолустье?

      Леншерр обдумывает свой следующий ход прежде, чем ответить:

      — Работа.

      Чарльз ерзает на месте, а потом кладет ногу на ногу. Так Эрик все еще ему не доверяет.

      — Тебе нравится работать здесь? — спрашивает он взамен и, не зная, что делать со своими руками, кладет их на колено.

      К удивлению, на лице Леншерра появляется сияющая улыбка.

      — В этом есть свои плюсы, — говорит он, откровенно смотря на Чарльза. Потом он ни с того ни с сего спрашивает: — Почему твой рот такой красный?

      Чарльз настолько опешил от этого, что чуть ли не сбивает шахматную доску.

      — Прости?

      Эрик беззаботно машет на него рукой.

      — Он всегда красный, я даже думал, что ты украл у Рейвен бальзам для губ.

      — А ты юморист, Эрик. — Имя последнее время слетает с губ легче, чем Леншерр. — Закончи уже ход.

      — Уверен? — улыбка Леншерра — Эрика — медленная и легкая, а потом он наклоняется и бьет королеву Чарльза. — Шах и мат.

      — Ах ты, мерзавец, — говорит Чарльз.

***

      Чарльз замечает, что дети меняются в присутствии Эрика. Ангел больше говорит и смеется, временами она проводит время с Леншерром и Дарвином в саду. Хэнк, кажется, немного побаивается Эрика, но из достоверных источников (ака Рейвен) Чарльз узнает, что мужчина медленно, но верно учит его кататься на своем Дукати. В какой-то степени, это забавно, ибо Алексу и Шону строго-настрого запретили приближаться к мотоциклу на расстояние пушечного выстрела, несмотря на их протесты. Но один взгляд от Эрика заставил их заткнуться.

      Иногда Чарльзу хочется обладать таким же властным духом; он знает, что слишком мягок с детьми, а об людей, которые мягкие и уступчивые, очень часто вытирают ноги. Но как бы ни хотелось быть строгим, каждый раз он вспоминает прошлое этих ребят, как многими из них помыкали, издевались. Поэтому то, что Эрик может прикрикнуть на детей, если они что-то ломают, или отчитать их, если они забывают помыть посуду, маленькое облегчение.

      Мойра замечает изменения, когда приезжает в следующий раз.

      — Тут как-то по-другому, — говорит она, наблюдая за детьми, выдирающими сорняки в саду. Рейвен кидает кусок грязи в Алекса. — Не знаю, что именно, но как-то спокойнее.

      Чарльз соскребает остатки еды с тарелки.

      — Думаю, всем нужно немного времени, — говорит он бодро. — Хочешь чаю?

      Когда Мойра не отвечает, он оборачивается к ней. Она стоит, скрестив руки, широко улыбаясь.

      — Что? Что я сказал? — спрашивает Чарльз.

      — Никак не могу понять это, — говорит она с удивлением в голосе. — Ты выглядишь таким счастливым. Я никогда не видела тебя настолько счастливым.

      Чарльз ухмыляется.

      — Полагаю, это дети. Счастлив, потому что лысею не так быстро, как думал.

      Эрик появляется на кухне, его лицо и спецовка немного грязные.

      — Чарльз, мог бы ты… — Его выражение тут же меняется, когда он видит Мойру. — Ох, здравствуй, Мойра.

      — Привет, Эрик.

      — Поговорим позже, — Эрик говорит Чарльзу прежде, чем снова исчезнуть, оставляя его чистить тарелки.

      — Прости за это, — вздыхает Чарльз, моя руки. — Я не знаю, почему он так с тобой.

      Недоверчивый взгляд Мойры бесценен.

      — Ты имеешь в виду, что не знаешь, почему он не может терпеть меня?

      Любопытство Чарльза неожиданно пробуждается.

      — Нет, почему?

      Мойра смеется с толикой грусти.

      — О, вы, мужчины, так слепы, — говорит она, пока уходит, качая головой.

      Чарльз может только смотреть ей в спину.

**_тринадцать._ **

      Чарльз начинает понимать, почему было плохой, очень плохой затеей предложить Эрику въехать. Одна вещь — иметь сводящие с ума, настойчивое сильное увлечение кем-то на расстояние, кого едва знаешь. Совсем другое — узнавать человека, видеть его с утра, идущего в душ, сонного и зевающего, наблюдать за тем, как он продумывает ход за шахматами, проводя пальцем по этой проклятой руке, видеть, как он смеется с детьми, играя в Gran Turismo.

      Особенно плохая идея, на самом деле, когда Чарльз натыкается на него вечером в коридоре меж их комнатами. Эрик наполовину снял промокшую майку, очевидно, направляющегося в ванну.

      — Чарльз, — кивает он, и Чарльз издает какой-то неловкий гортанный звук, наблюдая за отдаляющимися бедрами в узких, шероховатых от работы джинсах. Татуировки, какофония из каких-то кельтских символов и германских рун, потемнели от пота, блестят, пока Эрик не исчез в ванной.

      Чарльз продолжает идти, вспоминая, как дышать.

      Да, однозначно не лучшая идея.

***

      — Как думаете, что эти татуировки значат? — однажды спрашивает Шон, рассеянно тыкая в экран телефона, валяясь на диване. Эрик на безопасном расстоянии, проверяет сантехнику в подвале, и только поэтому Шон решился спросить. — Они крутые.

      — Если судить по тому, что я видел в колонии, — говорит Алекс, — Эрик мог быть частью банды.

      Чарльз поднимает взгляд от книги о Холокосте.

      — Мы точно не знаем, — напоминает он. — Так что не можем предполагать.

— Каждый набивает что-то личное, — тихо говорит Ангел, и у остальных хватает ума, чтоб промолчать, потому что все помнят о вытатуированных крыльях на спине девушки, пережитке прошлого.

      — Ну, что бы они ни значили, не хотел бы я нарваться на его немилость, — говорит Дарвин с вздрагиванием. — Он выглядит, как безжалостное животное, и без татуировок.

      Чарльз сдается, когда перечитывает один абзац трижды.

      — У тебя изумительные фантазии, — говорит он, откладывая книгу с маленькой улыбкой. — Сильно не расстраивайся, когда выясниться, что Эрик просто большой, мягкий плюшевый мишка.

      — Ага, — говорит Шон, решительно качая головой. — Большой гризли, наверное.

      — Или белая гигантская акула, особенно, если улыбается, — добавляет Ангел, обнажая зубы и заставляя мальчиков смеяться.

      Чарльзу приходится отвернуться, скрывая свою улыбку из-за всего этого.

***

      Они все на крыше, потому что Хэнк сказал, что хочет опробовать новый телескоп, а Рейвен просияла и сказала: «Почему бы нам всем не пойти?». Каким-то образом это превратилось в пикник на крыше с вкусными бутербродами, укулеле Шона и брезентом, который Эрик нашел на чердаке. Погода довольно отличная, дети поснимали свитера, но Чарльз на всякий случай остается в кардигане.

      Крыша особняка неплоская; а огромный резервуар делил крышу на две половины. Они сели на левой половине, чтобы поужинать, но позже дети надоедают Эрику и он говорит Чарльзу, что они идут в другую часть, чтоб тихо поиграть в шахматы. Чарльз легко соглашается, но не раньше, чем сбегает на кухню за бутылкой вина. Когда он снова возвращается к Эрику, он видит расстеленное покрывало и мужчину, расставляющего фигуры на доске. Он выглядит более худым и гибким в этой водолазке.

      — Ах, шахматы на крыше, — говорит Чарльз, присоединяясь к нему на покрывало. — Эрик Леншерр знает, как жить опасно, это точно.

      Улыбка делает Эрика младше.

      — Что дальше? — усмехается он. — Шахматы на парашюте?

      — А это идея. — Чарльз разливает вино. Можно услышать гул детей из-за резервуара и голос Хэнка где-то там, который объясняет основы астрономии Рейвен. — Ничего не будоражит больше, чем экстремальные шахматы.

      Эрик только и всего изящно поднимает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Он толкает пешку вперед, пока делает глоток вина. С самого начала ясно, что игра будет расслабляющей, поэтому Чарльз протягивает ноги и время от времени смотрит на небо, усеянное звездами. Эрик уже продумывает следующий шаг, но есть что-то тревожное в его движениях, что толкает на странный вывод.

      Леншерр нервничает.

      — Что-то не так? — спрашивает Чарльз, когда Эрик в который раз теребит ухо. — Боишься, что я выиграю, и ты не сможешь больше никогда играть?

      — Мечтай, Ксавьер. — Слова звучат, как обычно, язвительно, но Чарльз никак не может вычислить, что не так с Эриком сегодня. Не впервые, Чарльзу хочется, чтоб он мог читать мысли. Леншерр — тайна, завернутая в загадку, и Чарльз проводит слишком много времени, пытаясь разгадать ее.

      Звук укулеле и голос Шона, далекий и неожиданно прекрасный, разрезают вечернюю тишину:

      — Где-то в джунглях, в дремучих джунглях, лев сегодня спит…

      Эрик качает головой.

      — Эти дети сводят меня с ума, — бормочет он, выдвигая другую пешку, но заметно, как он пытается не улыбнуться.

      — Ну, они тоже боятся тебя, — Чарльз ухмыляется и бьет конем пешку. — Не скажу, что виню их.

      Леншерр изучает его внимательно.

      — А ты?

      — Не смеши, — Чарльз говорит, отпивая еще вина. — Твои татуировки и угрюмость вообще не пугают.

      Шон все еще поет и к нему с удовольствием присоединяются Алекс, Дарвин и Ангел:

      — А-вимове, а-вимове а-вимове а-вимове…

      Они изумленно переглядываются, но когда Ксавьер видит точно такое же выражение лица у Эрика, смеются. Эрик отходит первый и кричит:

      — Заткнитесь, негодники! — Пение прервалось хихиканьем, шепотом и криком Шона:

      — Прости!

      — Подожди, — запоздало понимание приходит к Эрику. — Неужели я такой страшный?

      — Нет, не совсем. — Вопрос горит в горле, и он решается все-таки спросить: — Но иногда ты грубоват. Как, например, с Мойрой. Почему?

      Эрик смотрит на доску, но видно, как его челюсть напрягается.

      — Это так важно? — Его слова звучат почти приятно повседневно, но Чарльз знает лучше.

      — Она — мой хороший друг, — говорит он. — Естественно, я забочусь о ее чувствах.

      Эрик поднимает взгляд и встречается с пристальным взглядом Чарльза.

      — И все?

      — И все, мой друг.

      Жесткая линия плеч и скрещенные ноги расслабляются, и Чарльз чувствует, как напряжение пропадает в ночном воздухе. Он помнит, что Мойра сказала — ты не знаешь, почему он не может терпеть меня? — и думает об отрицании, как о мягком, безопасном одеяле, защищающем от вещей, к которым он не готов.

      Дети снова начинают петь — они знают Эрика достаточно, чтоб отличать притворные угрозы от настоящего гнева, — и новая песня звучит слаще и мягче. Чарльз не знает названия песни, но он позволяет ей окутать себя. Шахматы почти забыты. Он и Эрик теперь играют в другую игру.

      В шахматы же Чарльз проигрывает в несколько ходов, но Эрик не злорадствует, как обычно. Вместо этого он откладывает доску, подползает ближе и растягивается на покрывале, закидывая руку за голову. Он смотрит на небо, его глаза такие зеленые и вялые.

      — Давно я так не смотрел на звезды.

      — На моей старой работе я был слишком занят, чтоб наслаждаться такими моментами. — Чарльз хочет лечь тоже, но это будет значит, что он потеряет этот шикарный, шикарный вид разлегшегося перед ним Эрика. Он о чем-то думает, уголок его водолазки немного приподнялся и показывает кусочек его живота.

      — Ты счастливее. — Это утверждение, а не вопрос, и Чарльз действительно не может представить себе места, где бы он хотел быть сейчас. Эрик смотрит на него, поднимая руку и призывая Чарльза точно так же, как и в тот вечер с мотоциклом, его пальцы извиваются в той же манере: ближе.

      Чарльз наклоняется и нависает над Эриком, изучает его, ищет любой признак сопротивления. Но лицо Эрика мягкое, спокойное, и Чарльз тянется, чтоб провести рукой по острой как бритва скуле. Эрик поднимает уголок губ в улыбке, и его взгляд падает на рот Чарльза.

      Первое легкое прикосновение Эрика отдается током.

      Получив поощрение, Чарльз наклоняется еще и прикасается к его нижней губе, мучившей его несколько недель. Поцелуй мягкий, робкий, немного сдержанный. Эрик неожиданно толкается вперед и, когда снова впивается в губы Чарльза, поцелуй превращается в глубокий, грязный, мокрый и голодный. Пальцы Чарльза запутывают в волосах Эрика, его язык проводит по нёбу, и он наслаждается выдохом, тихим стоном.

      Руки Эрика проскальзывают под кардиган Чарльза, и тот чувствует, как расстегиваются пуговицы, перед ощущением широкой, горячей руки на животе. Его «ох» исчезает в чужом рту, и Чарльз не может думать об одежде или о факте, что дети совсем недалеко.

      Наконец, Эрик разрывает поцелуй и отстраняется, его губы покраснели и немного припухшие.

      — Давно хотел сделать это, — бормочет он, проводя пальцем по губе Ксавьера прежде, чем приподняться и вернуться к влажному, небрежному поцелую. В этот раз отстраняется, улыбаясь и хватая воздух, Чарльз.

      — Как бы я не хотел продолжить, это не лучшее место, — говорит он, смеясь из-за удрученного лица Эрика. Сейчас Чарльз слишком счастлив, его штаны чересчур узкие, но где-то в тумане он понимает, что дети могут прийти в любой момент или что Хэнк может использовать телескоп не только для того, чтобы смотреть на небо. Он кладет руку на теплую грудь Эрика. — Почему бы тебе не заглянуть ко мне, чтобы доиграть?

      Улыбка Эрика — уже ответ.

_**четырнадцать.** _

      Дети необычайно долго идут в кровать сегодня. Хотя уже за полночь, Чарльз слышит музыку из комнаты Шона, как и шаги в коридоре, и голоса, обсуждающие, не пойти ли перекусить. Обычно Чарльз бы не стал винить детей — они все еще на взводе после пикника на крыше, — но он места себя найти не может, ожидая, когда придет Эрик. Развалившись на кровати, Чарльз позволяет своей руки прикоснуться к губе, удивляясь четкости воспоминаний о поцелуе. Поцелуях, если быть точным. А когда дело касается Эрика, он точно хочет быть точным.

      Эрик. Эрик скоро придет, придет в его кровать. Мысль о мужчине между его простыней, горячем и взъерошенном, скользящем рукой к его бедру… Чарльз вздыхает, провод рукой по волосам. Осталось немного подождать, когда дети, в конце-то концов, пойдут в кровать. Может, душ поможет.

      Он делает это быстро, так как не хочет пропустить стук Эрика, надевает халат и сушит полотенцем волосы. К счастью, вскоре музыка замолкает, и Чарльз слышит кучу «спокойной ночи!» и захлопывание дверей. Наконец-то.

      Чарльз роется в тумбочке, ища смазку и презервативы, и стонет из-за острой нехватки оных, когда раздается громкий, настойчивый стук. Сердце делает кульбит в предчувствии, когда он встает, чтоб открыть дверь, и Эрик в наглую входит, бормоча:

      — Я уже начал думать, сопляки никогда не лягут, — он кладет доску на ее привычное место. Сейчас его взгляд бродит по Чарльзу, начиная с босых ног и медленно поднимаясь, останавливаясь на какое-то время на узле халата Чарльза. Эрик ухмыляется, да, ухмыляется, когда пересекается взглядом с Чарльзом, но позже ухмылка переходит во что-то другое, во что-то более чуткое.

      — Привет, Эрик, — Чарльз подается вперед, сокращая дистанцию, пока они не прижимаются друг другу от груди до бедра. — Спасибо, что вернул мою доску.

      — Всегда рад. — Низкий, сладкий баритон рокочет в ушах Чарльза; Эрик так близко, его пальцы скользят по мокрым волосам и запутываются. Он говорит с Чарльзом, изучая его лицо, но и так ясно, что именно его заинтересовало. Леншерр смотрит на рот Чарльза, и тот слышит, как у Эрика перехватывает дыхание, когда он облизывает губы, и низкое «Ммм» из груди Эрика.

      Проходит словно вечность, когда Эрик все-таки наклоняется, дразня открытый рот Чарльза медленным, порочным поцелуем. Теперь очередь Чарльза стонать от влажных движений языка во рту. Ксавьер посасывает кончик языка, чувствуя, как развязывается халат. Он нетерпеливо помогает Эрику, но его бьют по рукам, когда Эрик разрывает поцелуй и рычит:

      — Мое, — и скидывает халат одним легким движением.

      Мысль об этом проявление собственничества зажигает искру в Чарльзе, и у него есть доля секунды, чтобы насладиться удивлением Эрика, прежде чем он практически срывает водолазку, отшвыривая ее в дальний угол. Он хватается пальцами за шлевки и притягивает для неприлично грязного, беспорядочного поцелуя, который оставляет Эрика немного растерянным.

      — Чарльз, — бормочет он, быстро восстановившись, чтоб толкнуть Чарльза на кровать. У парня едва ли хватает времени, чтоб забраться на постель и лечь поверх простыней, прямо перед тем, как Эрик залезает на него, тяжелый, горячий и мокрый, отклоняющий голову Чарльза в сторону и целующий его шею. Чарльз не удерживается от стона из-за рта на своей коже, его ноги разводятся.

      — Так просто, — шепчет Эрик возле шеи, тяжело дыша. — Попроси…

      — Эрик. — Слишком долго, две недели прелюдий только отточили его желание, свели к одной точке — ЭрикЭрикЭрик, — пульсирующей в голове и между ног. — Одежда, — командует Чарльз, потому что ему нужен этот мужчина, и он не будет тем дураком, который кончит только от поцелуев.

      Быстрое, легкое изящество, с которым подчиняется Эрик, заставляет живот сжаться, и он пытается отвлечься многочисленными татуировками на теле Эрика. Когда Эрик нетерпеливо снимает штаны и трусы, Чарльз проводит пальцем по кельтской татуировке на груди справа мужчины. Сделав круг вокруг соска, Чарльз соскользнул пальцем к центру. Он улыбается, когда чувствует, как бьется сердце в груди.

      — Поторопись.

      — Терпение — добродетель, — напоминает Эрик, уже голый, его эрекция касается живота. Он занимает свое место между ног Чарльза, и они оба шипят, когда их член, пульсирующие и горячие, соприкасаются. — Иисусе…

      — Ну же, — пыхтит Чарльз, выгибая бедра, покачивая ими. То, как Эрик выдыхает, теряя контроль, прекрасно. Зрачки расширились, окруженные тонкой каемкой зеленой радужки. Он сделал это, Чарльз думает, он делает это, Чарльз сводит этого мужчину с ума, он кусает губу, хватая эту фантастическую задницу и соприкасаясь членами. Он хочет, чтоб в него уже вошли, но у них нет ни смазки, ни презервативов, но даже если у Эрика есть, Чарльз не готов отпустить его. Он кусает Эрика за плечи, оставляя там свою собственную отметку, чувствуя какой-то странный трепет от этого.

      — Подожди, подожди… — говорит Эрик и лижет его ладонь, и Чарльз сразу же понимает, что он собирается делать. Он ловит руку Эрика, подносит ко рту и посасывает пальцы, показывая Эрику, что он сделает в следующий раз. Низкий рык Эрика приятный, и он толкается, Чарльз выпускает пальцы изо рта, толкая руку вниз, между их животами.

      Даже если Чарльз ожидал этого, он все равно громко стонет, когда рука Эрика беспорядочно обвивается вокруг их яиц. Его стон прерывается, когда Эрик наклоняется для одного из самых грязных поцелуев, которые были у Чарльза, рукой продолжая умело двигаться. Ксавьер перегружен чувствами: язык трахает его рот, рука на его эрекции, член Эрика прямо возле него, мокрое тело Эрика на нем. Чарльз кончает медленными, медленными толчками в руку Эрика.

      — Ох, блять, Чарльз… — низко надрывисто стонет Эрик и смотрит на Чарльза с полуприкрытыми глазами. Он продолжает двигать рукой, мокрой из-за спермы Чарльза. Когда Эрик уже на грани, Чарльз наблюдает за ним с восхищением: мужчина обнажает зубы, сжимает глаза, а затем падает в его руки, уставший и довольный.

***

      Когда Чарльз открывает глаза, уже утро, но все еще слишком рано, судя по серому цвету, просачивающееся сквозь окно. Рука на нем чувствуется незнакомо, но его губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда он вспоминает прошлую ночь, и он чертовски рад, что это вовсе не сон. Он переворачивается, Эрик храпит рядом; его ресницы такие длинные, что почти касаются щек, волосы спутались и помялись, рот открыт. Чарльз до конца не может поверить во все, что случилось, и он проводит рукой по темно-русым волосам.

      Эрик немного шевелится от его прикосновения, а потом продолжает храпеть. Чарльз ухмыляется в утреннем свете. Он напрягается, когда слышит, как кто-то проходит мимо его двери, затем главная дверь открывается и захлопывается. Скорее всего, Хэнк идет на пробежку. Чарльз зевает, позволяя себе снова погрузиться в дрему под рукой Эрика.

      Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, он один, но он слышит, как двери открываются и дети спорят, кто займет большую ванну. Простыни все еще теплые от тела Эрика, и Чарльз проводит рукой по тому месту снова и снова. Наконец, он садится в кровати, потягиваясь, когда слышит звук воды в его ванной вместе с низким мычанием.

      Эрик выходит несколько минут спустя, полностью одетый и улыбающийся Чарльзу.

      — Ты всегда такой ленивый?

      — Ммг, — Чарльз потирает глаза и моргает. — Ты видел мой халат?

      Леншерр наклоняется и поднимает его с пола. Его улыбка медленно появляется.

      — Если он тебе нужен, подойти и возьми.

      — Придурок, — Чарльз выскальзывает из кровати и подходит к нему, пытаясь не выдавать неловкость, пока Эрик смотрит на него. В глазах Эрика мелькает сожаление, когда Чарльз забирает халат. — Ты первый спустишься?

      Эрик кивает.

      — Я подумал, так будет лучше, так что дети…

      — Полностью согласен. — Один последний поцелуй прежде, чем подтолкнуть Эрика к двери. — Я сейчас спущусь.

      — Ты идешь в душ? — жалобно произносит Эрик, пока Чарльз мягко выталкивает его, и теперь его голос приглушает дверь. — Можно посмотреть?

      — Не будь извращенцем! — кричит Чарльз, не в силах остановиться и не улыбаться, как идиот.

***

      Завтрак проходит довольно спокойно, наверное, потому что большинство детей все еще спят сидя и какие-то раздражительные. Только двое людей в особенно хорошем настроении сидят на противоположных концах стола. Чарльз изо всех сил старается избегать откровенных взглядов Эрика, потому что не уверен, что сможет удержаться и не перелезть через стол к уж слишком самодовольному мужчине, который жует свой тост и читает газету. «Ты никого не проведешь, мой друг,» — думает Чарльз, даже если Эрик не может слышать его, несмотря на еще более широкую ухмылку.

      Отвлечение слишком сильное, поэтому Чарльз отворачивается.

      — Вам всем нужно проверить свои книги и тетради, — говорит он остальным. — Мисс Фрост приедет завтра.

      — Уже? — стонет Алекс, в отличие от нетерпеливого выражения Хэнка.

      — Нам нужно догонять все, чувак, — говорит Дарвин. — Мы и так сильно уже отстаем. Тем более, она приходит для предварительного ознакомления, да, профессор?

      — Правильно, — отвечает Чарльз, намазывая тост. — Прошу вас, пожалуйста, не пугайте бедную женщину. Она хороша в том, что делает. — Он облизывает масло с пальцев и не пропускает, как Эрик глубоко вздыхает.

      — Если она милая, ей не придется волноваться, правильно, ребята? — говорит Рейвен, но Чарльз все равно заметил этот знакомый огонек озорства в ее глазах и вздохнул.

      Медленная улыбка от Эрика на другом конце стола заставляет Чарльза прятать свою в чашку кофе, повторяя картинки ночи в голове снова и снова.

**_пятнадцать._ **

      Первое впечатление Чарльза, когда Эмма Фрост изящно выходит из машины, о том, как она подходит своей фамилии. Одетая с головы до ног в белое, как большая снежинка, она шествует по подъездной дорожке в плаще и сапогах, заставляя Леншерра и Ксавьера поднять брови.

      — Не знал, что Дисней На Льду в городе, — бормочет Эрик прежде, чем Чарльз пихает локтем его и пытается не засмеяться. Эрик увозит свою тачку. Когда она приближается, ее идеально уложенные блондинистые волосы блестят на солнце.

      — Мистер Ксавьер? — она поднимает руку, широко улыбаясь.

      — Спасибо, что пришли, мисс Фрост, — говорит вежливо Чарльз, замечая неприлично большой бриллиант на ее обручальном кольце. На минуту Ксавьер начинает нервничать, что дети не смогут поладить с женщиной, чьи украшения стоят больше, чем дома, в которых они жили. Благо, она не будет с ними жить. — Как дорога?

      — Долго, с тряской, но довольно живописно, — она осматривается по сторонам. — Можете позвать кого-нибудь, чтоб мне помогли с книгами и документами?

      Чарльз поднимает бровь. Позвать кого-нибудь? Надеясь, что женщина не думает, что у него в распоряжение не только целый особняк, но и слуги, Чарльз шагает вперед.

      — Давайте я сам вам помогу, уверен, там не так уж тяжело.

      — Я справлюсь, — Эрик снова очутился позади Чарльза, а затем, посмотрев на Эмму, идет к ее машине, открывает багажник и берет то, что она привезла для детей.

      Но Эмма кажется впечатленной, проследив за взглядом Чарльза.

      — Кто это?

      — О, мои извинения. Этой мой, эм, коллега, мистер Эрик Леншерр. — Чарльз не пропускает то, как ее глаза скользят по спине Эрика, когда он наклоняется за коробкой, и пытается игнорировать какое-то собственнический укол в животе. — Он помогает мне по дому.

      — Понятно. — Она снимает перчатки и смотрит на особняк. — Представляю, сколько помощи тут нужно, дом выглядит великолепно.

      Чарльз проводит ее через главный вход в комнату, отведенную специально для обучения. Алекс и Дарвин уже тут, болтают и крутят большой антикварный глобус, пока Шон свернулся в кресле рядом с наушниками, погруженный в музыку и бурно кому-то пишет. Они все рассаживаются, когда входит Эмма Фрост, широко на нее смотря, а Шон срывает наушники. По их реакции понятно, что они не ожидали, что учительница будет выглядеть так, словно только сошла с обложки журнала.

      — Эмма, это Алекс, Шон и Армандо, но мы все его зовем Дарвин, — знакомит Чарльз. — Алекс, где Хэнк и Ангел?

      — А? — отстранено отзывается Алекс, пялясь на Эмму. После толчка Дарвина, он вспоминает, что Чарльз задал ему вопрос. — Эм, они идут.

      Эрик заходит в комнату с коробком Эммы, ставит его на стол, и Эмма улыбается ему, кладя руку ему плечо.

      — Спасибо, сладкий.

      Чарльз восхищается тем, как спокойно и вежливо Эрик смахивает ее руку, как кошка, которая не хочет, чтоб ее гладили.

      — Пожалуйста, — говорит он как раз тогда, когда остальные входят.

      — Ах, вот вы где, — говорит Чарльз с облегчением. — Мисс Фрост, это Хэнк и Ангел.

      — Очаровательно, — отвечает Эмма, пожимая их руки. — Может быть, начнем?

      Чарльз садится, замечает, как Эрик, уходя, закатывает глаза, и прячет улыбку рукой.

***

      — Так что ты думаешь о мисс Фрост

      Чарльз наносит крем для бритья на лицо и полоскает бритву, когда слышит вопрос Эрика, доносящийся откуда-то из комнаты. Он пожимает плечами, забыв, что он его не видит.

      — Она ничего, наверное, — кричит он в ответ. — Еще рано говорить, пускай поработает месяц, а там глянем, — он наклоняет голову и бреет правую часть подбородка, лениво размышляя о последних событиях. За последние пару недель все так поменялось, но дети понемногу привыкают к изменениям. В основном. Чарльз усмехается в зеркало, надеясь, что мисс Фрост может справиться с полным домой мальчишек и чрезвычайно неотзывчивой девушкой.

      Он ополаскивает бритву под краном снова. Если честно, самые поразительные изменения включали Эрика. Цепь событий такая быстрая, даже комичная: не разговаривающий по-английски Эрик, нелепые слова, его переезд, знакомство, ночной ритуал с шахматами, поцелуй на крыше, а потом, ну, все остальное.

      В целом, это был очень странный, но интересный месяц. И, конечно же, Чарльз не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, где он, он просто подозревает, что Эрик не готов зайти далеко.

      — Ну, мне она не нравится. — Эрик вошел в ванную, лишь в полотенце, и Ксавьер позволяет себе пройтись глазами по торсу прежде, чем вернуться к бритью.

      — Эрик, тебе все не нравятся.

      — Серьезно, Чарльз, — он выглядит точно так же, как когда Шон пытался убедить его, что не должен стричь газон. — Ты куда хуже, ты изначально слишком хорошо думаешь о людях…

      — А ты думаешь, что все хотят ограбить дом, — парирует Чарльз, он ухмыляется шире, когда Эрик сдается, поднимая руки. Глаза против воли устремляются вниз к очень заманчивому полотенцу, завязанному возле пупка. Чарльз крепче хватается за бритву, но случайно делает легкий порез на горле. Он поднимает подбородок и продолжает бриться, надеясь, что Эрик не заметит неожиданный румянец на его щеках.

      Не тут-то было. Эрик приближается, останавливаясь прямо за спиной Чарльза, касаясь носом еще мокрых волос Чарльза.

      — Мятный шампунь? — Голос Эрика куда ниже, чем был секунду назад.

      — Да. — Чарльз благодарен, что его голос звучит относительно нормально.

      — Ммм. — Эрик зарывается носом в волосы, приникает грудью к спине. Касание сосков крайне отвлекают, и Чарльз молится, что сможет добриться так, чтоб потом не пришлось вызывать скорую. — Ты делаешь все неправильно.

      — Что делаю неправильно? — переспрашивает Чарльз, затаив дыхание, потому что странновато бриться с трясущимися руками, особенно когда действительно красивый мужчина прижимается к тебе.

      — Вот, — голос Леншерра неожиданно мягкий, когда он забирает бритву из рук и начинает аккуратно и эффективно проводить по подбородку, другой рукой обхватив его грудь, придерживая. Взгляд блуждает по длинным татуировкам, но самая привлекательная — галльский крест, украшающий правый трицепс Эрика. Хочется спросить Эрика о его прошлом, но Чарльз пока подавляет желание.

      — Вот и все, — Эрик отряхивает пену с бритвы, усмехаясь Чарльзу. — А теперь лицо.

      Эта часть — самая сложная, ибо Эрику приходится еще ближе прильнуть, прижимая его к раковине, чувствуя согревающее дыхание Эрика на шее. Еще чувствует, как Эрик возбуждается. На самом деле, чем больше он ерзает в руках Эрика, больше чувствует твердость, горящую около поясницы, напоминающую о том, насколько Эрик выше. Чарльз думает, что Леншерру нравится ощущения его прижатого под собой, извивающегося и неявно просящего, чтоб его трахнули.

      Он выдыхает и смотрит в зеркало, где встречается с пристальным взглядом. Эрик заканчивает, проводя по последнему кусочку кожи, и кидает бритву в раковину со звоном. Он медленно начинает оставлять поцелуи на шее Чарльза, все время смотря на него. У Чарльза перехватывает дыхание; он собственными глазами видит, как его кожа краснеет под внимательным взглядом Эрика, и хватается за края раковины. Рука, держащая его, падает и скользит под боксеры с пингвинами («Секса тебе не видать в них,» — говорила Рейвен во время стирок). Но, кажется, Эрика не особо волнует, во что одет Чарльз, только то, как быстро он может это снять.

      Они оба стонут, когда Эрик обхватывает напрягшийся член. Чарльз видит, как он содрогается, в зеркале, как большой палец скользит по кончику члена, размазывая смазку по головке.

      — В чем дело? — игриво спрашивает Эрик, пока Чарльз начинает дышать через рот, толкаясь бедрами в руку Эрика. — Ты выглядишь… озабоченным чем-то.

      — Эрик… — выдавливает сквозь зубы Чарльз, полностью теряя рассудок из-за того, как доводят его твердо и уверенно, как он и любит. Он издает тихое «ах», когда Эрик кусает изгиб шеи, оставляя приличный красный след, по которому проходится мягким, мокрым языком. Чарльз смотрит на блестящий от слюны Эрика участок кожи и думает об этом языке в других местах. — Бог мой, твой рот…

      Это заставляет Эрика повернуть голову Чарльза в сторону для несколько неловкого, небрежного поцелуя.

      — Презервативы, — процеживает Эрик, начиная двигаться сильнее и быстрее, посмотрев на Чарльза в зеркале. — Есть смазка?

      — Нет, — шипит Чарльз, и стон разочарования заставляет грудь Эрика вибрировать напротив спины Чарльза.

      — Это значит, что я не могу нагнуть тебя над раковиной и трахнуть? — Горячее дыхание касается уха Чарльза. Отражение в зеркале широко раскрывает глаза в безумии, когда разум представляет эти картинки, тяжело дышит, его щеки горят, голубые глаза потемнели настолько, что кажется, он одержим.

      — Импровизируй, — Чарльз требует, кусая губу, он чувствует возбуждение Эрика, и их кожу отделает только тонкая ткань. «Боже, как хорошо, Эрик, войди в меня…»

      Остается только холодный воздух, когда и руки, и тело, и рот исчезают, но длится это всего долю секунду, прежде чем Эрик разворачивает его. Чарльз опережает его, срывая полотенце и опускаясь на колени, с трудом осознавая, как Леншерр хмыкает или удивительно успокаивающе гладит волосы.

      —  _Mein Liebling…_ — глаза Эрика наполовину приоткрыты, когда он смотрит вниз на Чарльза, стоящего на коленях, и его бедра уже толкаются вперед в губы Чарльза. Ксавьер только рад взять головку в рот, нежно посасывая, пока Эрик стонет над ним, сводя руки за головой Чарльза. — О, блять…

      В ответ он только скользит ртом, схватив рукой основание члена. Хотя бы у них примерно одна длина, только у Эрика немного толще. Чарльз только сейчас понимает, что у него во рту самая интимная часть Эрика. Это заставляет его сосать немного сильнее и быстрее, вызывая еще один стон.

      — Чарльз, Иисусе, твой рот! — Его бедра резко дергаются вперед, руки тянут волосы немного болезненно, но приятно, и Чарльза застигает врасплох теплая солоноватая жидкость во рту. Леншерр кричит его имя вместе с каким-то бредом на немецком, что может значить все, что угодно.

      Чарльз едва успевает сплюнуть в раковину, когда Эрик тянет его в комнату. «Месть» — единственное слово, которое Ксавьер понимает. Он улыбается слишком откровенно.

_**шестнадцать.** _

      — Чарльз! — Полное изумление на лице Мойры привлекает его внимание, когда она садится за его стол. — У меня вопрос.

      — Что такое?

      Мойра украдкой осматривается по сторонам, хотя это необязательно, так как дети у детей второй урок с Эммой, пока Чарльз заполняет недельный отчет для Мойры. Удовлетворившись, она наклоняется и полушепотом спрашивает:

      — Почему Эрик такой милый со мной?

      Чарльз тупо пялится на нее, сузив глаза.

      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — У него есть предположения, о чем она, но он хочет услышать это от нее.

      Мойра делает неопределенный жест в сторону кухни.

      — Я несла чай детям и врезалась в Эрика. Прежде чем я успела убежать, он улыбнулся мне. Настоящая улыбка, Чарльз, а не та, словно он хочет сожрать меня. И он сказал «привет» и обещал помочь. Я была так поражена, что чуть не пролила чай на него. Но он все равно продолжал улыбаться.

      — Мойра, ты драматизируешь. — Чарльз не в силах сдержать ухмылку, листая папку абы как. — Просто иногда нужно время, чтоб понравится Эрику, вот и все.

      Мойра знает его слишком хорошо, чтоб не повестись на это. Она сжимает губы, борясь с улыбкой, и скрещивает руки на груди, изучая его.

      — Не думаю, что это все.

      — Без понятия, о чем ты, — беззаботно отвечает Чарльз, убирая папку с более широкой усмешкой.

      Ее лицо неожиданно взрывается восторгом.

      — Когда? Когда? — требует она.

      — Джентльмен держит язык за зубами, Мактаггерт, — усмехается он. — Или что я услышал о тебе и Левине?

      Она закатывает глаза неожиданно похоже на Эрика.

      — Меняешь тему? Хитро, Чарльз.

      — Ты делаешь то же самое, — невозмутимо говорит Чарльз. — Ну так, Левин?

      У глаз и вокруг рта появляются морщинки раздражения.

      — Он мудак, — коротко отвечает Мойра.

      Чарльз сжимает ее руку.

      — Не волнуйся, ты найдешь кого-то… подходящего, — говорит он, не желая использовать слово «мудак», даже если оно и подходит Левину.

      — Что девушкам делать? — улыбается она, немного дерзко. — Мы не можем нанять симпатичного немецкого рабочего, чтобы влюбиться в него.

      — Мойра! — У Чарльза вырывается неловкий смешок, его лицо так горит, что он боится воспламениться. — Ничего подобного…

      — Если это не влюбленность, то что?

      Чарльз многострадально выдыхает. Он ожидал, что его загонит в угол Рейвен, но забыл взять во внимание Мойру.

      — Давай не будем торопиться? Это… ново. — К его удивлению, с плеч словно камень падает от чувства, что он выразил всю путаницу, происходящую последнее время в его голове. — Честно, я не знаю. Рано еще говорить.

      Благо, Мойра перестала царапать его руку, но ее понимающий взгляд такой же напрягающий.

      — Чарльз, я знаю тебя и знаю, что ты не залезаешь воду, ты сразу ныряешь.

      — Да брось, Мойра…

      — Как звали ту необычную девушку? — задумчиво произносит Мойра. — Лили? Лилиан?

      — Это не одно и то же, — терпеливо говорит Чарльз.

      — Нет. — Улыбка Мойры выглядит триумфально. — Не одно и то же. Разное. — Она смотрит через его плечо, сияя. — Привет, Эрик!

      Ксавьер оборачивается на Эрика с рулеткой в руке.

      — Привет, Мойра, Чарльз. Не буду мешать. — Взгляд падает на Чарльза, и он быстро улыбается ему, после чего отворачивается, чтоб помереть шкафы. Ксавьер понимает, что глупо лыбится, когда видит, как Мойра качает головой, изрекая:

      — Такое разное!

***

      Дети не очень реагируют на Эмму Фрост, Чарльз не удивлен. Он начинает задумываться, не было ли это плохой идеей нанять ее, но она хотя бы немного ладит с Хэнком, и у Алекса появились улучшения за неделю. Со всем ее гламуром и утонченностью, она вполне легко преподает, что Ксавьер уважает.

      — Не все как ты, Чарльз, — говорит Рейвен однажды, когда он выражает свою озабоченность за чаем. — Не каждый может очаровать угрюмого старого викария.

      Чарльз закатывает глаза, это старая история.

      — Я говорил тебе, я просто был милый с ним, все его дразнили из-за шепелявости.

      — Конечно, — ухмыляется Рейвен. — Профто фсе фотят быть друфьями.

      — О чем мы разговариваем? — спрашивает Мойра, плюхаясь за стол с кипой папок. Она стала приезжать все чаще и чаще, благодаря постоянному развитию Ангела. — То, что Чарльз — шлюха?

      — Ну, это мы уже знаем, — говорит Рейвен перед тем, как Чарльз успевает запротестовать. — На самом деле мы обсуждали неуловимую мисс Фрост.

      Мойра наклоняет голову.

      — Я хотела сказать раньше, но забыла. Не находишь Эмму знакомой?

      Чарльз обдумывает это некоторое время.

      — Нет, не совсем.

      — Где ты ее нашел? — интересуется Рейвен.

      — Берт порекомендовал.

      Мойра все еще погружена в раздумья, хмурясь.

      — Я более чем уверена, что видела ее где-то раньше.

      Рейвен обвивает пальцы вокруг чашки чая со специями.

      — Может, она похожа на какую-нибудь актрису.

      — Нет, не то. Кажется, я видела ее в каком-то офисе. — Неожиданно ее глаза расширяются. — О, я знаю, кто она! Помнишь того парня, которого Страйкер нанял главой отдела? Эм, Шон? Шоу?

      Чарльз хмурится.

      — Это было до того, как я ушел?

      — Как раз перед этим, — сияет Мойра. — Вот откуда я ее вспомнила! Я видела ее с Шоу на благотворительном вечере.

      Что-то щелкает, и Чарльз вспоминает привлекательных, но больше неприятных двух задниц, которые вели себя, словно все их лучшие друзья, но где-то внутри было что-то беспокоящее в них.

      — О-о, точно, Себастьян Шоу. Он вроде бы какая-то большая шишка в Нью-Йоркских Приютах, да?

      — По крайней мере, он был, пока не занял место Страйкера, — хмуро напоминает Мойра. — Каковы шансы, что она помолвлена с моим боссом?

      — Странно, — Чарльз пытается игнорировать беспокойство в животе.

      — Тебе не о чем волноваться, — улыбается Рейвен, хлопая его по руке, и на секунду он верит ей.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> все еще в поисках беты, так что ошибок и опечаток очень много

**_семнадцать._**  
  
      Эрик ведет себя скрытно. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять это, но чтоб узнать, как раскрыть Эрика Леншерра, пришлось бы использовать целую команду таких же умников, как Хэнк. Чарльз внимательно за ним наблюдает каждый вечер: за игрой в шахматы, а после на подушке рядом. Ксавьер знает, что его рассказы о детстве не побудят Эрика поведать о себе — он обычно слишком занят, слушая истории Чарльза, смеясь над ними и спрашивая разное. Эрик хороший слушатель, что заставляет стремиться к тому же. Ксавьер — терпеливый человек, и давить на мужчину — не выход.  
  
      Неожиданная возможность появляется однажды вечером после ужина за шахматами (настоящими шахматами, а не теми, которые "скажем детям, что играем в шахматы, пока срываем одежду друг с друга"), когда Чарльз рассказывает кое-что странное об Алексе.  
  
      — Забавно, что Хэнк с ним так соревнуется в футболе, — говорит он, выдвигая ладью. — Мне даже в голову не приходило, что Хэнку нравится спорт. Но с той игры с Мойрой, они постоянно устраивают матчи-реванши. Алекс так злится потом. Дарвин чуть ли не остался без головы, когда спросил у Алекса, выиграл ли Хэнк его снова.  
  
      Эрик улыбается, кладя ногу на ногу.  
  
      — Это все его крутой нрав, — деловито говорит он. — Ему нужно научиться контролировать это, а не давать контролировать себя.  
  
      — У Алекса есть некий характер, — говорит Чарльз, соединяя пальцы и осматривая Эрика напротив. Он в одной из своих неизменных водолазок.  
  
      — У меня тоже был крутой нрав, когда я был моложе, — говорит Эрик. Чарльз начеку, тихо слушает, словно какой-то эксперт по птицам, который провел в засаде весь день, выжидая крика исчезающего вида птицы, и, наконец, услышал его. Он настороженно ждет, вдруг Эрик продолжит, впрочем, он и продолжает: — Я тоже играл в футбол, в молодежной сборной "Фортуны Дюссельдорф". — Он улыбается Чарльзу. — Недолго, но это было великолепно.  
  
      — На какой позиции ты играл? — спрашивает Чарльз, очарованный нежными воспоминаниями мужчины.  
  
      — Центрального нападающего. Но меня отстранили, потому что я часто получал красные карточки. — Эрик ностальгически издает смешок, качая головой. — В конце концов, судья перестал верить, что мои подкаты были "случайными", — он делает пальцами воображаемые кавычки, заставляя Чарльза смеяться. Он представляет свирепого молодого Эрика, охотящегося на ничего не подозревающих защитников.  
  
      — Так ты тренировался запугивать людей, — ухмыляется Чарльз. — Я слышал, терроризирование футбольных судей — неплохая практика.  
  
      — И я не остановился на этом, — Эрик поднимает взгляд от доски и встречается с Чарльзом, его следующие слова кажутся очень осторожными: — Мои замашки доставляли немало проблем в тюрьме. Но они убеждали в том, что никто не может мной помыкать. Значительно.  
  
      Тюрьма. Как бы Чарльз не хотел бы быть удивленным, он не удивлен. Он видел закономерности в Алексе и в других детях из колоний, но он не хотел вешать ярлыки на Эрика, да и все еще не хочет. Чарльз знает, что сейчас его реакция запредельно важна, потому что если Эрик заметит хоть какую-то долю предрассудков и осуждения, он начнет отгораживаться. Это последнее, чего хотелось бы.  
  
      Чарльз наклоняется вперед, кладя подбородок на сцепленные руки.  
  
      — Должно быть, это было сложное время. — Он надеется, что слова прозвучали достаточно нейтрально, и, похоже, это работает, судя по тому, как расслабляются плечи Эрика, а сам он перестает ковыряться в ногтях.  
  
      — Это очень тяжело, — признается Эрик, задумчиво. Он уже не выглядит, как напуганная лошадь, готовая убежать в любой момент, зная, что Чарльз никуда не денется. — Но это сделало меня тем, кто я сегодня, и я намного лучше.  
  
      — У всех есть свои ошибки, — говорит Чарльз, понимающе улыбаясь. — Если хочешь узнать о моих, не считая того высокомерия, — Эрик фыркает, — можешь спросить Рейвен, она с радостью предоставит тебе полный список.  
  
      — Обязательно. — Улыбка Эрика теплая и мягкая, и Чарльза накрывает беспричинная волна восторга от осознания того, что он сломал одну из многочисленных стен Эрика. Ворваться и узнать как можно больше кажется довольно заманчивой идеей, но его опыт и инстинкты говорят, что лучше действовать медленно и равномерно.  
  
      — И я боюсь, одна из многих ошибок то, что я быстро устаю, — Чарльз встает, намерено показывая зевок, даже если он вовсе не устал. — Пора в кровать, старина.  
  
      По медленной улыбке ясно, что Эрик совсем не поверил.  
  
      — А что, если я могу придумать кое-что повеселее? — низко спрашивает он, вставая и подходя к Чарльзу. Их губы в сантиметре друг от друга.  
  
      — Может, у тебя выйдет меня переубедить, — говорит Чарльз с ухмылкой, и после развратного и невероятно возбуждающего поцелуя Эрик только этим и занимается.  
  


***

  
  
      В субботу у Эрика выходной, и Чарльз надеется отправиться с ним на утреннюю пробежку или поиграть в шахматы в саду. К сожалению, когда он спускается вниз, его встречает только пустое место Эрика за столом. Возможно, Леншерр уже убежал или решил почитать газету на своем любимом кресле возле окна в сад.  
  
      Но его и там нет. Чарльз останавливается, проходя мимо Шона, качающего головой в такт какой-то мелодии, которую слышит только он.  
  
      — Шон, ты видел Эрика?  
  
      — Он поехал в город с миссис Родригес. Я видел, как они смеются и садятся в машину вместе. Шон небрежно пожимает плечами, мол, я не знаю, как обычно делают шестнадцатилетние. — Думаю, они теперь "лучшие подружки".  
  
      — Очень смешно, — невозмутимо говорит Чарльз. — Жаль, что Эрик не сказал мне. Я хотел купить несколько книг.  
  
      — Он, вроде как, торопился. Он сказал, цитирую, — удивительно хорошо Шон начинает пародировать сухой тон Эрика: — "У Чарльза удручающие запасы и, похоже, мне придется это исправить". Без понятия, что он имел в виду, — озадаченно хмурится парень. — У нас же много еды.  
  
      Чарльз неожиданно понимает, что Эрик имел в виду совсем не еду, и чувствует, что жар заливает его лицо.  
  
      — Спасибо, Шон, — бормочет он, а потом быстро уходит, ухмыляясь себе в предвкушении.  
  


***

  
  
      Чарльз слышит подъезжающую к дому машину около полудня, но не видится с Эриком до конца дня. Как бы Ксавьер не хотел провести его в компании Эрика, его ждут много вещей: Хэнк хочет услышать его мнение насчет статьи о нейропсихологии, которую видел в "Ученой Америке"; нужно ответить на письма Берта и Мойры; Рейвен хочет, чтобы кто-то выслушал ее рассказы о невероятной глупости Определенного Хэнка Маккоя; горы счетов, которые нужно оплатить; и надо помочь Ангел с заданием. У Чарльза напряженный день, и ко времени, когда он заканчивает с Ангел домашнее задание, уже почти ужин.  
  
      Эрика нет и на ужине, и Чарльз старается избегать того собственнического упрека в груди. Они всего лишь спят вместе, в конце концов, и никогда не обсуждали то, кем являются друг для друга. У Чарльза сложилось впечатление, что Эрик тот тип людей, которые уходят, если пытаться ограничить их рамками, и он счастлив, что Эрик есть в доме и в жизни детей, так что просить большего — уже слишком.  
  
      В комнату заходит Рейвен и прерывает его раздумья.  
  
      — Эрик ищет тебя, — говорит она с улыбкой на лице, словно что-то знает. У Чарльза мелькает мысль о том, сколько она знает и рассказывала ли ей что-нибудь Мойра. — Он сказал, что нашел улей, но позаботился о нем.  
  
      — Что? – Его кратковременное счастье превращается в волнение. – Ему не стоило, мы могли позвонить в компанию по борьбе с вредителя...  
  
      — Расслабься, он в порядке, — нежно говорит Рейвен. – Но он просил тебя посмотреть. Он ждет у лестницы в сад.  
  
      Чарльз тут же понимает, о чем она, и отправляется на улицу, идя по каменной двойной лестнице, ведущей к двум полям возле особняка. Он замечает Эрика в сером спортивном костюме, смотрящего на громадную тушу спутниковой тарелки.  
  
      — Думаешь, что если долго на нее смотреть, она повернется? — окликает его Чарльз с ухмылкой. – Жаль тебя расстраивать, но я пытался годами, мой друг.  
  
      Эрик небрежно машет ему рукой.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь разберусь с этим. Пошли, я покажу тебе, где был улей.  
  
      Пока они спускаются по лестнице, Чарльз то и дело любопытно поглядывает на Эрика.  
  
      — Я думал, у тебя сегодня выходной, тебе не стоило этого делать.  
  
      Усмешка Эрика озадачивает.  
  
      — Если бы я не избавился от него, мальчишки могли найти улей и кидать его друг в друга.  
  
      Чарльз хочет спросить, где Эрик был весь день, но разумно прикусывает язык. Чарльза не касается то, что Эрик делает в свои выходные. Это не имело значения раньше, почему должно сейчас?  
  
      Сейчас они идут среди рядов деревьев вдоль полей, спутник маячит намного ближе. Чарльз помнит, как мальчишкой прибегал сюда, наблюдал за тем, как папа проводил эксперименты и снимал показания. Хотел бы он быть тогда достаточно взрослым, чтобы просто ценить короткие мгновения с отцом.  
  
      Эрик идет рядом с ним, легко пихая его локтем.  
  
      — Здесь, — говорит он и показывает на поляну между деревьев. Чарльз следует за ним все с большим и большим любопытством. Как он и подозревал, улья нет, но вместо этого на траве лежит покрывало для пикника, бутылка вина и два контейнера с пастой по-деревенски.  
  
      — Эрик. — Чарльз улыбается так сильно, что щеки начинают болеть. — Что ты, черт возьми, задумал?  
  
      — Подожди, подожди. — Эрик выуживает маленький пульт, нажимая кнопочки, и хмурится. Он наклоняет голову и слушает что-то, поэтому Чарльз прислушивается. Вдруг слышится музыка, и Чарльз узнает седьмую симфонию Бетховена.  
  
      — Клянусь, Эрик. — Чарльз ошеломленно оглядывается. — Как у тебя вышло? Откуда идет музыка?  
  
      Эрик загадочно усмехается.  
  
      — У меня свои методы. И колонки Шона, конечно же.  
  
      — Все ясно. — Чарльз обвивает шею Эрика руками, притягивая его вниз, чтоб мягко, медленно поцеловать, слегка укусив. Когда он отстраняется, на лице Эрика расцветает такое нежное выражение, и Чарльз верит, пускай и на некоторое время, что он может остаться навсегда. — Спасибо тебе за все это, мой друг. Жаль, что ты потратил свой выходной, занимаясь этим. — Чарльз показывает рукой на покрывало, вино, музыку, льющуюся из спрятанных в деревьях колонок. Эрик просто пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Я хотел сделать это, — говорит он, вот и все. Он садится на покрывало, облокачиваясь на дерево, и призывает Чарльза сесть с ним. — Прошу прощения, если паста будет слегка несъедобной, я сам ее готовил. У меня не вышло очаровать миссис Родригес, пока у нее отгул.  
  
      Чарльз поднимает бровь.  
  
      — Да? А я из достоверных источников слышал, что вы — лучшие друзья.  
  
      Эрик фыркает.  
  
      — Тебе не стоит безоговорочно принимать на веру все, что говорят дети. — Он откупоривает вино, и Чарльз осознает, что это менее дорогой сорт, не тот, который водится в погребе его отчима. Факт, что Эрик купил вино и приготовил пасту, очень трогателен. Они едят и разговаривают обо всем, начиная с решения Обамы вывести войска из Афганистана и заканчивая тем, сколько еще Рейвен будет грезить о Хэнке и как долго он не будет замечать этого.  
  
      — Это поразительно. — Чарльз уже закончил с едой, но все еще махает вилкой в воздухе. — На днях я видел, как она пришла в лабораторию и уселась на колени Хэнка. И он все еще не понял! Бедный мальчик просто был сбит с толку и предложил ей принести табуретку.  
  
      Эрик смеется, пока не краснеет.  
  
      — Бедная Рейвен! Что она сказала?  
  
      — Ничего. Встала, посмотрела на него так, как будто он утопил коробку котят, и ушла. — Чарльз качает головой со вздохом. — Я вот думаю, сколько еще она будет кидаться на него.  
  
      Глаза Эрика сверкают в свете садящегося солнца, пока он делает глоток вина.  
  
      — Кидаться на людей, кажется, у вас семейное, — говорит он, и Чарльз краснеет. — Не пойми меня неправильно, Чарльз, я был очень польщен.  
  
      — В мою защиту, я предполагал, что ты не знаешь английского.  
  
      — И в мою, я решил, ты с Мойрой. — Эрик проводит кончиками пальцами по руке Чарльза. — Я понял, что был неправ, только когда ты предложил мне забраться в твою кровать.  
  
      Чарльз уверен, что побагровел, но нет смысла отворачиваться, когда Эрик наклоняется, чтоб поцеловать, потом еще раз и еще раз. Когда это прекращается, Чарльз наклоняется к покрасневшим губам, держа в руках подбородок Эрика, и засовывает свой язык так глубоко, как может.  
  
      Когда они разрывают поцелуи, у Эрика на голове все спуталось, а он сам запыхался.  
  
      — Знаешь, что я делал после этого?  
  
      — Что? — Чарльз поднимается на колени и залезает на Эрика, засовывая руку под его толстовку, чтоб провести по соску. — Расскажи.  
  
      — Я пошел в душ, — говорит Эрик, его дыхание перехватывает от еще одного прикосновения Чарльза. — И все время думал о тебе. — Его взгляд падает на рот Ксавьера. — И о твоем красном ротике, твоих руках, Господи, Чарльз...  
  
      Чарльз чувствует, как Эрик возбуждается, и его рука скользит вниз к штанам Эрика.  
  
      — Что еще? — бормочет он, его голос охрип.  
  
      — О тебе на твоей же кровати, — приподнимается Эрик, захватывает уже приоткрытые губы Чарльза, а затем продолжает: — О твоих бедрах, о твоих раздвинутых ногах, о твоих мольбах трахнуть тебя...  
  
      — Господи, да, — выдыхает Чарльз возле его губ, — мы все еще не сделали этого. — Должно быть, разочарование в его голосе очевидно, потому что Эрик выглядит очень позабавленным.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, я ездил в город. — Эрик оставляет поцелуй на уголке губ Чарльз, и тот не может удержаться от того, чтобы повернуть голову и впиться в его губы. — Но я подумал, что будет весело сначала выпить вина и поужинать.  
  
      — И тебе великолепно удалось. — Чарльз прижимается к Эрику лбом и задумывается, могут ли все мысли, текущие в его голове, как-то передаться Леншерру, и он думает, это слишком быстро, слишком быстро, это просто одержимость. Ему кажется, что его мысли — параллельные линии света, яркие, прямые и бесконечный, и думает о том, как Эрик переступает через них, через линии защиты Чарльза, и его накрывает чувство падения.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — Эрику любопытно, но он обеспокоен. — Мы не должны, если ты...  
  
      — Да, — говорит Чарльз, потому что даже его внутренний оптимист знает, что это безнадежно, и лучше наслаждаться тем, что есть сейчас. — Просто... Просто немного холодно. Давайте вернемся к тебе в комнату.  
  
      — Хорошо, — звучит немного неуверенно, однако Эрик оставляет поцелуй на лбу Чарльза, и на мгновение, когда он кладет большую, грубую руку на грудь Ксавьера, прямо на стучащее сердце, Чарльз разрешает себе поверить, что этого достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

_**восемнадцать.**_  
  
      Обратная дорога занимает куда больше времени, потому что они то и дело останавливаются. Несколько шагов и Эрик прижимает Чарльза к дереву и начинает целовать, а после они опять продолжают свой путь ровно до тех пор, пока Чарльз не тянет Эрика за капюшон, ощущая потом, как пьянеет от языка Леншерра. Честно говоря, Чарльз никогда столько не целовался с мужчиной, как бы ни неловко от этого не было, как хотел с Эриком. И, к счастью, судя по довольным звукам, выходящим из горла Эрика, тот не против.  
  
      Когда они, наконец-таки, добираются домой, Чарльз направляется в свою комнату, а Эрик возвращает корзинку на кухню. Как только он снимает кардиган и ослабляет манжеты рубашки, раздается быстрый стук в дверь, а потом появляется немного растерянный Эрик.  
  
      — Что такое? — спрашивает Чарльз, начиная растегивать рубашку, и ему нравится, как глаза Эрика следуют за его руками.  
  
      — Наткнулся на мальчишек внизу. Я немного разнервничался, но мне удалось сбежать. — Эрик вытягивает из кармана картонную коробку и тюбик, его взгляд направлен на Чарльза, когда он многозначительно кладет предметы на кровать.  
  
      — Так ты купил их. — Чарльз удивлен тому, насколько беззаботным кажется его тон в то время, как его коленки сгибаются от мысли о предстоящем. — Спасибо за беспокойство, мой друг.  
  
      Эрик приближается к нему, медленно, долго; Чарльз отчего-то представляет себя большую черную пантеру, подбирающуюся к жертве. Он не отводит взгляд от мужчины, в горле пересохло, сердце колотится в груди. Он никого прежде так сильно не хотел.  
  
      Поцелуй неторопливый, томный, намекающий на то, что будет далее. Леншерр целует его, не отвлекаясь ни на что, его язык по-хозяйски двигается во рту Чарльза, как будто Эрик решил, что у него есть все права на это. Чарльз целуестя совсем иначе: преследуя новые ощущения и чувства, он проводит кончиком языка по краю зубов Эрика. Кажется, что зубов у него больше, чем есть на самом деле. Потом он чувствует грубую руку Эрика на затылке и шее, думая, почему же это так приятно. Чарльз понимает, что они целуют друг друга так же, как говорят или двигаются.  
  
      Когда они отстраняются, зрачки Эрика расширились, а сам он тяжело дышит, согревая дыханием губы Чарльза.  
  
      — Ты делал это раньше? — шепчет он, прежде чем оставить поцелуй на шее Ксавьера.  
  
      Чарльз творил много, когда учился в Оксфорде, что даже Рейвен считала преувеличением, но уже много воды утекло с тех пор, как кто-то в последний раз входил в него.  
  
      — Давно, — говорит он, его глаза закрываются, когда рот Эрика переходит на изгиб между шеей и плечом. — А ты?  
  
      Эрик поднимает голову с улыбкой и еще раз целует.  
  
      — Я знаю достаточно. Или ты бы хотел, чтоб я рассказал тебе о наших… вариантах?  
  
      Чарльз просто не мог убрать руки из-под толстовки Эрика, позволяя бродить им по высеченной груди и невероятно сексуальными рукам, мускулистыми от физической работы.  
  
      — Может, ты можешь освежить мою память, — шепчет Чарльз, оставляя поцелуй на щетинистом подбородке Эрика.  
  
      Рот мужчины удивлено раскрывается, когда Ксавьер приподнимает колено, поглаживая им твердеющую промежность. Чарльз загипнотизирован участком серого материала, который натянулся от эрекции, и неожиданно понимает, что уже хочет почувствовать это внутри себя.  
  
      — Если ты не хочешь, чтоб я сейчас кончил, Чарльз, тебе стоит остановиться.  
  
      — Прости, — говорит Чарльз, хотя совсем не жалеет об этом. — Ты о чем-то говорил.  
  
      Эрик прочищает горло.  
  
      — Да. Хорошо, есть несколько поз. Самая простая, конечно же, это если подложить под твои бедра подушку.  
  
      — Или если ты нагнешь меня на крае кровати и будешь трахать? — хитро улыбается Чарльз, когда Эрик вздрагивает, как от электрошока. — Тебе, кажется, это нравится. Давай начнем с этого.  
  
      Чарльз идет по правой стороне кровати и, наклоняясь и операясь локтями в матрас, подставляет задницу Эрику, который издает приглушенных выдох Он чувствует широкую руку Эрика, легко бродящую по ямке на спине, и слышит, как Эрик довольно бормочет:  
  
      — Восхитительно. — Эрик наклоняется над ним. И даже не смотря на то, что они все еще одеты, это все равно самый эротичный момент жизни Чарльза. Он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как большое тело Эрика почти полностью накрывает его, и он чувствует, как Эрик тыкается возле его задницы. — Это будет шикарно, — продолжает Эрик, его голос немного охрип. Его бедра возле бедер Чарльза заставляют матрас подпрыгивать под толчками. — Я растяну тебя пальцами, разведу твои ноги… — как доказательство этого, Эрик коленкой раздвигает его ноги, -…и потом буду медленно трахать, тянуть за волосы, найти ту точку и долбиться в нее снова и снова…  
  
      — Эрик. — Чарльз тяжело дышит, потирая член о сторону матраса, но он хочет большего. — Какие варианты еще есть?  
  
      Он почти жалеет о сказанном в тот момент, когда Эрик отходит, оставляя холодный воздух. Но все же Чарльз чувствует прилив самодовольства от тяжелого дыхания и взъерошенных волос мужчины.  
  
      — Следующий вариант, — Эрик глубоко вдыхает, — это когда ты сверху. Немного сложно, но если сделать все правильно, ты будешь контролировать темп.  
  
      Контроль. Это слово вызывает необъяснимое цунами желания. Чарльз без лишних слов толкает Эрика на кровать, наблюдая, как он плюхается на матрас. Не теряя времени, он забирается сверху. Они отчаянно, неистово целуются прежде, чем Чарльз отстраняется, оседлав Леншерра и чувствуя его твердый член даже через ткань штанов.  
  
      — Я понял, как это, — запыхавшись, говорит Чарльз и без предупреждения давит на эрекцию Эрика, становясь причиной громкого стона выгнувшегося мужчины. Его руки везде. Одна касается выпирающих штанов, пока другая находит руку Чарльза, переплетая их пальцы. Чарльз закрывает глаза от неожиданного проявления нежности, концентрируясь на умелых пальцах Эрика, поглаживающих его член сквозь ткань. — Эрик…  
  
      —  _Liebling_ , — выдыхает Эрик сквозь зубы, его бедра поднимаются, и если бы Чарльз был легче, он мог бы свалиться с кровати. Они оба смеются, а потом Чарльз наклоняется, дабы еще раз поцеловать мужчину, его рот необычайно податливый. Так и должно быть, думает Ксавьер: им комфортно вместе, они смеются и хотят друг друга до умопомрачения.  
  
      — Что это значит? — спрашивает Чарльз, слазя с Эрика, чтоб перевести дыхание, пока он не кончил слишком рано. Он сбрасывает рубашку и начинает снимать штаны с носками. — Ты говорил это раньше, я слышал, как ты меня так называешь.  
  
      Эрик ухмыльнулся, как какой-то развратный Адонис в сером костюме, распластавшийся на кровати.  
  
      — Третий вариант, — вместо ответа говорит он, к разочарованию Чарльза, — это, когда мы будем лежать на боку. — Леншерр похлопал по кровати рядом, расстегнул и скинул костюм, бросив в дальный угол, а за ним полетело белье. Он опирается на локти, лениво поглаживая себя рукой. — Иди ко мне.  
  
      Собственнический оттенок в голосе Эрика тянет его, словно зов сирены. Чарльз молча ложится возле него, и они голышом обнимаются. Эрик оставляет мокрые поцелуи на затылке Ксавьера, который теряется в ощущениях, чувствуя, как член Эрика оставляет мазки смазки на его заднице и бедрах. Он судорожно вздыхает, когда пальцы проскальзывают к отверстию, и издает стон.  
  
      — Твою мать, Эрик…  
  
      — Потерпи, — говорит Эрик и тянется куда-то за ним, раздается звук открывающегося тюбика, и холодные скользкие пальцы снова касаются Чарльза. Он пытается расслабиться, поднимая колено, чтоб у Эрика было больше пространства, и резко выдыхает, когда головка члена дотрагивается до его яиц, из-за чего они оба стонут.  
  
      —  _Charles, Liebling, mein Schatz_ , — голос Леншерра охрип и на полутон ниже обычного, пока его пальцы входят в Чарльза, и тот цепляется за простынь, привыкая к ощущениям. Он терпеливо ждет, пока Эрик водит пальцами внутри, выдавливает еще смазки и сгибает пальцы, заставляя Чарльза вскрикнуть, словно электрический ток прошел через него. Плечи дрожат прежде, чем Эрик снова сгинает пальцы, и Чарльз хнычет и умоляет о члене Эрика сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.  
  
      — Подожди, — говорит Эрик; Чарльз понимает, что до этого он говорил все это вслух. — Последняя поза — моя самая любимая, потому что я могу видеть тебя…  
  
      — Да, — Чарльз говорит, потому что он уже знает, что это за поза. Эрик, такой тяжелый и мокрый, перекатывается на него. Они целуются, как ненормальные. языки переплетаются и сражаются. Чарльз придерживает все слова, решив цепляться за остатки своего достоинства. Когда Эрик отстраняется, слышится звук разрывающейся фольги. Ксавьер помогает мужчине надеть презерватив, пару раз проведя по члену. Затем Леншерр останавливает его приглушенным звуком, голова Чарльза падает на подушку, его руки тянутся вниз по потной спине Эрика, пока тот направляет себя в Чарльза.  
  
      Они оба стонут. Эрик пытается контролировать себя в то время, как Чарльз пытается привыкнуть к члену. Эрик готов подождать, всегда готов. Чарльз, взглянув в зеленые глаза, понимает, что пропал, и целует, целует, целует мужчину. Эрик начинает двигаться, он невероятно большой. Чарльз цепляется за его плечи, глаза бродят по татуировкам, с которых хочется слизать пот.  
  
      Потом Эрик делает что-то изумительное, что меняет угол его бедер и от чего Чарльз неожиданно начинает кричать и метаться, а его член пульсирует между их животами. Леншерр прижимает его, так чтобы он не смог управлять процессом, даже если бы хотел. Эрик трахает его долго и глубоко, удивленно глядя на Чарльза, словно не может поверить, что он тут. Чарльз спускается рукой вниз и водит по своему члену. Эрик двигается все более и более беспорядочно, взгляд становиться туманнее.  
  
      Чарльз кончает с вскриком, тупыми ногтями водя по спине Эрика. На их животы и грудь разбрызгивается сперма. Он расслабляется под Эриком, чье лицо напрягается, но глаза нежные. Прямо перед тем как кончить, сцепив зубы, он почти изумленно говорит: «Чарльз». Это заставляет поверить, что он здесь, чтобы остаться.  
  
 _ **девятнадцать.**_  
  
      Если дети и заметили, что между ними что-то происходит, они ничего не говорят. По правде говоря, Чарльз думает, что они слишком заняты взрослением, слишком погружены в свои маленькие мирки и проблемы, как обычно это бывает у подростков. Он рад, что между Алексом и Хэнком появляется некое сдержанное уважение, хотя они и не признают это. Рейвен тоже начала отставать от Хэнка, теперь она ходит грустная и поникшая. Чарльз ненавидит, когда сестра грустит, но он не может ее всегда защищать. Тем более никто не застрахован от разбитого сердца, даже он сам.  
  
      Эрик перестал спать у себя в комнате, просто оставил там несколько вещей для вида. Чарльз всегда рад пустить Эрика, будь то для игры в шахматы, разговора, жаркого секса в душе или поцелуев, которые ни к чему не приведут. Днем они оба заняты, работая, но по вечерам Чарльз довольствуется тем, что лежит на кровати между ногами Эрика, разбирая домашние задания детей, пока Эрик читает Кафку и рассеянно водит по его волосам, бормоча что-то на немецком.  
  
      В такое время, не связанное с сексом, Чарльз задается вопросом, что, черт возьми, он делает. Эрик говорил тогда, в магазине, что едва ли остается где-то надолго, что даже аренда на полгода — долго. Это наводит на мысль о том, в какой точно момент Эрик собирается уйти. Чем дольше Чарльз откладывает этот вопрос, тем неуверенней себя чувствует, потому что особняк почти готов и работа Эрика почти закончена. Чарльз хочет, чтоб у мужчины была причина остаться, но не хотел, чтоб предложение остаться показалось поддачкой. Эрик уйдет, это точно.  
  
      Это эгоистично, но он знает, что и на детей повлияет отсутствие Эрика. Ангел и Шон просят у него советы, а Алекс, должно быть, видит в Эрике кого-то вроде героя. Не то чтобы Чарльз против, потому что он сам ближе к Хэнку и Дарвину. И это не совпадение, что у этих двоих нет проблем с авторитетами. Как сильно бы Чарльз ни пытался не судить и ждать, он так ничего и не знает о суровом прошлом Эрика, которое он несет за собой и которое помогает детям идентифицировать себя с ним.  
  
      — Ты знал, что Алекс и Шон воюют? — рассказывает однажды Эрик, когда они, мокрые и вымотанные, собираются уснуть. — Это влияет на всех. Дарвин пытается не высказывать свою лояльность, пока Хэнк пропадает в лаборатории.  
  
      — А Рейвен? — спрашивает Чарльз, перебарывая зевок и попутно удивляясь, откуда Эрик знает все это.  
  
      — Пыталась помирить их, но сдалась, когда Алекс послал ее, а Шон проигнорировал. — Эрик прижимает нос к волосам Чарльза. — Не могу винить ее — сорванцы они такие.  
  
      Эрик вырубается совсем скоро, но Чарльз не может уснуть. Он думает о Алексе и Шоне, решая, как же лучше будет подойти к детям, дать им выговорится. Но на задворках разума мельтешит мысль, которая заставляет его улыбнуться, несмотря на всю ситуацию: Эрик заботится о детях куда больше, чем Чарльз подозревал. Эта мысль помогает Чарльзу уснуть в разы быстрее.


	4. ИНТЕРЛЮДИЯ: Хэнк, Алекс, Шон

_**ученый.**_  
  
      Хэнк теряет дар речи, когда Чарльз показывает ему лабораторию. Два ряда металлических столов с пробирками, газовыми горелками, склянками соединений (например, гипохлорита кальция или соляной кислоты), которые подписаны аккуратным почерком Эрика, штангенциркулями, мерными цилиндрами. Трудно не пустить слюни, смотря на все это оборудование.  
  
      — Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Чарльз, похлопывая его по плечу. Хэнку приходится бороться с неожиданным желанием обнять мужчину, который, не сомневаясь, проявил доброту к незнакомцу.  
  
      — Я, эм… — Хэнк глубоко вздыхает, гоня прочь поднимающиеся эмоции в животе. Вместо того, он трясущимися руками приподнимает очки на носу — Это невероятно, проф… эм, Чарльз. Спасибо.  
  
      — Другие будут пользоваться лабораторией на уроках с мисс Фрост, конечно же, — говорит Чарльз, — но, а так, она была сделана для тебя. Можешь проводить здесь столько времени, сколько захочешь, мой друг. — Чарльз сжимает его плечо и смотрит на Хэнка, его обычно игривый взгляд стал таким серьезным. — Мы хотим, чтоб это место стало твоим домом, Хэнк. Я знаю, что последние пару месяцев были не из легких.  
  
      Хэнк отводит взгляд, моргая на пол, столы, бутылочки с перманганатом калия, чтоб не разрыдаться, как пятилетний ребенок. Чарльз не должен был делать этого. Хэнку недавно исполнилось восемнадцать и он скоро уедет в колледж, поэтому он не понимает, почему столько денег потратили на него. Но его мнение о Чарльзе не изменилось с самой первой встречи, когда он сидел в маленьком кабинете Чарльза и смотрел на мужчину, принесшего ему стакан кофе. Чарльз Ксавьер — тот, кто зайдет далеко для любого, кто в этом нуждается.  
  
      Конечно, Хэнк слышал страшные истории о приемных семьях из телевизора, кино и от перепуганного парня с химии, загадочно потирающего синяк на руке в форме Антарктики. Хэнк мог бы оказаться в таком доме. Но и «домом» это сложно было бы назвать, потому что он никогда не услышит теплый мамин и раскатистый папин смех.  
  
      — Хэнк, мальчик мой, — с огоньком в глазах говорит Чарльз, который понимает, что никогда их не заменит и даже не пытался.  
  
      — Спасибо, — повторяет Хэнк, и Чарльз улыбается ему. Глаза мужчины скользят куда-то за левое плечо Хэнка, и, вполне возможно, его глаза становятся теплее и голубее.  
  
      — Но ты должен поблагодарить кое-кого другого, — произносит Чарльз, когда Хэнк поворачивается и видит Эрика, прислонившегося к дверному косяку и широко улыбающегося. — Эрик работал с подрядчиком.  
  
      Леншерр отмахивается от комплимента.  
  
      — А Чарльз очаровал подрядчика и людей, чтоб они работали сверхурочно и закончили быстрее, — говорит он, закатывая рукава. Хэнк не уверен, но кажется, он услышал какой-то странный скулящий звук.  
  
      Должно быть, это его воображение.  
  
      — Такой скромный, — говорит Чарльз, игриво улыбаясь Эрику. У Хэнка сложилось отчетливое впечатление, словно Ксавьер забыл, что парень здесь, по крайней мере, пока. Дергая стул, чтоб его заметили, Хэнк удивлен видеть, как Чарльз и Эрик направляются к выходу, болтающих о чем-то. Чарльз поворачивается.  
  
      — Хэнк, старина, все будет в порядке, если мы тебя оставим?  
  
      Хэнку не приходится сильно раздумывать, чтобы честно ответить.  
  
      — Думаю, все будет хорошо.  
  
 _ **преступник.**_  
  
      Правда в том, что чем больше Алекс спорил с Хэнком, тем больше Саммерс понимал, что у них куда больше общего, чем хотелось бы. Конечно же, Хэнк пугающе умный, каким Алекс никогда не будет, даже если запрет себя в библиотеке и прочтет каждую книгу там. К тому же Хэнк временами может быть слишком чопорным, настаивая на том, чтобы крышка от крема для бритья и телефон возвращались на место. И со всей своей начитанностью он чертовски глуп, когда дело касается девочек. Если Алексу придется высидеть еще один обед, пока Рейвен будет строить глазки Хэнку, а тот продолжать самозабвенно есть, Саммерс начнет волосы на голове рвать.  
  
      Тем не менее у них много общего. Оба мальчика потеряли родителей ужаснейшим образом: Хэнк в автомобильной аварии, а Алекс в авиакатастрофе. У Хэнка нет ни братьев, ни сестер, тогда как у Алекса есть Скотт, но они так давно не виделись, что кажется, что Скотт словно фантом, пропавшая часть тела, которая должна быть, но ее нет. Он отчаянно скучает по нему, но никогда не признается в этом, даже Дарвину и Шону.  
  
      Хэнк сам по себе, как и Алекс. Эта неуклюжая, негласная солидарность останавливает его от того, чтобы вцепиться в Хэнка, но все же, чаще всего, подшучивать над ним слишком весело. Тем более то, что он напоминает Чарльза в подростков возрасте, вообще не помогает.  
  
      Алекс помнит, как скептически отнесся к Чарльзу, когда впервые его встретил, такого наивного и доброго, из таких людей, которых съедают заживо, когда закрывается решетка. Он был удивлен узнать, что в Чарльзе есть твердая жилка, когда Алекс впервые нарушил условия и вызвал на себя божий гнев Чарльза, чего не хотел бы снова. Сейчас он живет с Чарльзом, который присматривает за ним, еще он знает, Дарвин прикрывает его — и довольно странно, что Леншерр тоже, — и если он облажается снова, у него есть люди, которые смогут помочь ему.  
  
      Никакого воровства, никакой продажи наркоты, чтоб свести концы с концами, никаких побитых машин учителей из-за одного слова «безнадежен» в табеле Скотта. Никакого вымещения злости на всех и всем, что он любит, только потому, что какой-то болтик попал в двигатель самолета, когда ему было шесть. Впервые Алекс видит проблески света среди всего его саморазрушения.  
  
      — Алекс? — Чарльз заглядывает к нему в комнату, улыбаясь, когда замечает парня возле окна. — Пойдем, Эрик согласился дать тебе покататься.  
  
      У Алекса глаза на лоб чуть не полезли.  
  
      — Вы серьезно? — говорит он, подозрительно рассматривая Чарльза. — Он сказал, что убьет нас газонокосилкой, если увидит нас с Шоном рядом с его драгоценным мотоциклом.  
  
      — Ах, Эрик, — покачал по-доброму Чарльз головой. — К счастью, мне удалось его переубедить. Пошли, пока он не передумал!  
  
      Все еще до конца не веря, Алекс выглядывает в окно, где видит Эрика в крутой кожаной куртке, выкатывающего Дукати со знакомым выражением смирения. На минуту, Саммерс думает о том, что, черт возьми, Чарльз должен был сказать, чтоб заставить его передумать, и у него появляется тень сомнения.  
  
      Восторженный вопль Шона и Хэнка с улицы снова возвращает его внимание, и Алекс торопится вниз к ним. Просто потому что Скотта нет рядом, не значит, что у него нет братьев.  
  
 _ **певец.**_  
  
      Шон привык делиться, быть незамеченным, пока жил в маленьком доме с шестью братьями и сестрами. Его брат Патрик первый сбежал, он выиграл футбольную стипендию в университете Аризоны и больше не возвращался. Шон не мог его винить за это. Дину, другому старшему брату, тоже удалось удрать, но по-другому. Он, кажется, отбывал срок за нападение и угон — это последнее, что Шон слышал о нем. Мать все время была уставшая и убитая горем, а о том, как выглядел отец, Шон и не подозревал.  
  
      В сравнении с другими в доме Ксавьера, у Шона родственников было больше, чем достаточно. Если Алекс и остальные не понимали, каково это — иметь слишком большую семью, это значит, что они не жили в одной комнате с двумя братьями, которые и знать не знали о чужой собственности и постоянно забирали его одежду с пластинками. Музыка — единственное, что имело значение для Шона, и его единственный способ сбежать, так как он не хочет в тюрьму, а в футбол играть не умеет.  
  
      К счастью, он может петь.  
  
      Он начинал с малого, выступая в школьных группах, участники которых не хотели играть что-то кроме «Nevermind» Нирваны. Однажды их пригласили играть в какой-то закусочной в нескольких кварталах от его дома. Иногда он пропускал уроки из-за того, что допоздна не спал, но это того стоило. Когда он впервые играл с группой в забегаловке, Шон почувствовал, что нашел настоящую семью, единомышленников.  
  
      Естественно, пока он зависал с Логаном и другими, Шону приходилось молчать, когда они напивались в хлам и творили всякое дерьмо, разбивали окна и портили чье-то имущество. Конечно, это был вопрос времени, когда их поймают, и Шон, следуя за какой-то глупой слепой преданностью, отказался сдавать их. Сердитый школьный психолог устал ожидать ответа от его мамы и позвонил социальному работнику. Так Шон впервые встретил Чарльза Ксавьера, который выглядел, словно хотел быть похожим на профессора, осмеивая его твидовый пиджак и вечную улыбку.  
  
      Сейчас, год спустя, Шон не может до конца поверить, что живет в доме большем, чем весь его квартал, и впервые у него есть своя собственная комната. Когда он только въехал, он просто таращился на все с открытым ртом, пока Чарльз просто стоял в дверном проеме и наблюдал за ним с яркой улыбкой и руками в карманах.  
  
      — Это тоже для тебя. — Ксавьер кивнул на проигрыватель возле кровати и коробки с пластинками на полу. — Большинство из коллекции моего отца, но некоторые, боюсь, принадлежат Рейвен.  
  
      — Все хорошо, мне нравятся Спайс Гёрлз, — сказал Шон. Было просто улыбаться с Чарльзом, который не смотрел на него и видел его прошлое, а который смотрел на него и видел то, кем он мог стать.  
  
      — Неплохая берлога, Кэссиди, — присвистнул Алекс, присоединившись к Чарльзу в дверном проеме, наблюдая, как Шон распаковывается. — Но даже и близко не стоит с моей.  
  
      Чарльз изумленно скривился.  
  
      — Разве все комнаты не одинаковые?  
  
      — Моя круче, потому что в ней живу я, — сказал Алекс, быстро несясь прочь, когда Шон швырнул в него подушку. Честно, Шону было неважно, будь у него хоть самая маленькая комната в доме. Уже прекрасно, что он может называть ее своей.  
  
      — Спасибо, Профессор, — от всей души сказал Шон и неловко его обнял, и когда Чарльз засмеялся, это полностью того стоило.


	5. Chapter 5

_**двад­цать.**_  
  
      Чарльз прос­матри­ва­ет толь­ко при­шед­шую поч­ту, ожи­дая хо­роших но­вос­тей из Де­пар­та­мен­та со­ци­аль­но­го обес­пе­чения. Он кое о чем поп­ро­сил Мой­ру, но ре­зуль­та­тов по­ка нет. Ра­боты в Де­пар­та­мен­те по гор­ло, лю­дей не хва­та­ет, по­это­му нуж­но мно­го вре­мени, чтоб най­ти ко­го-то. Но все же Чарльз го­тов ждать и на­де­ять­ся. Толь­ко бы Алекс был так же тер­пе­лив, имен­но по­это­му он по­ка ему ни­чего не рас­ска­зыва­ет.  
  
      Ему приш­ли толь­ко обыч­ные сче­та и ни­чего кро­ме них, за­то для Рей­вен приш­ла по­сыл­ка от дру­га из го­рода и на­рисо­ван­ная от­крыт­ка для Шо­на от млад­шей сес­тры. Чарльз за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся на ней и сме­ет­ся над ги­гант­ской оран­же­вой ры­бой-Шо­ном. От­кла­дывая от­крыт­ку, он ви­дит тол­стый кон­верт, ад­ре­сован­ный Э.Лен­шерру. Ад­ре­сом по­луча­теля ука­зан ма­газин, так что Чарльз пред­по­лага­ет, что От­то сам его за­нес для Эри­ка.  
  
      На се­кун­ду, Чарльз хо­чет пой­ти на по­воду у лю­бопытс­тва. Об­ратный ад­рес — фир­ма из Фи­ладель­фии. Лю­бопыт­нее и лю­бопыт­нее. Чувс­твуя ви­ну толь­ко за идею слеж­ки за Эри­ком, Чарльз под­ни­ма­ет­ся на­верх и ос­тавля­ет не­рас­кры­тый кон­верт на ко­моде в ком­на­те муж­чи­ны.  
  
      — Те­бе приш­ла поч­та, — го­ворит он во вре­мя ужи­на, ког­да мок­рый Эрик за­ходит в сто­ловую, про­рабо­тав весь день в вос­точном кры­ле. Чарльз пы­та­ет­ся силь­но не пя­лить­ся на не­го при де­тях. — Вро­де что-то важ­ное, я ос­та­вил кон­верт у те­бя ком­на­те.  
  
      Эрик ки­ва­ет, его взгляд па­да­ет на ру­ки Чарль­за. Ксавь­ер сна­чала не по­нима­ет по­чему, по­ка не вспо­мина­ет, что за­катал ру­кава ру­баш­ки. Мо­жет, Эри­ку нра­вит­ся, как это выг­ля­дит.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, — го­ворит он с лег­ким ак­центом, ко­торый ос­тался пос­ле всей жиз­ни «дан­канья». Чарльз пы­та­ет­ся не смот­реть, как Эрик вы­тира­ет пот с ли­ца по­лотен­цем.  
  
      — Про­шу про­щения, Чарльз, — го­ворит муж­чи­на с из­лишней веж­ли­востью, лег­ко ух­мы­ля­ясь, при­жима­ясь и про­тис­ки­ва­ясь за стол, бли­же, чем нуж­но. Чарльз с тру­дом сох­ра­ня­ет не­воз­му­тимость, по­тому что Эрик на­мере­но трет­ся об не­го и так пах­нет. Это на­пол­ня­ет кровь го­речью, от ко­торой хо­чет­ся взять муж­чи­ну пря­мо на обе­ден­ном сто­ле. Единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его, это лишь мысль об ис­порчен­ной пси­хике де­тей и день­гах, ко­торые при­дет­ся зап­ла­тить пси­хи­ат­рам.  
  
      Вы­яс­ня­ет­ся, что Эрик не про­веря­ет пись­мо до поз­дне­го ве­чера, ког­да они, ус­тро­ив­шись в ком­на­те Чарль­за, иг­ра­ют в шах­ма­ты. Иг­ра ус­ложня­ет­ся для Чарль­за пос­то­ян­ны­ми пог­ла­жива­ни­ями Эри­ка ок­руглых вер­ху­шек по­беж­денных пе­шек. Из-за это­го Ксавь­еру труд­но ду­мать, ес­ли на то пош­ло, да­же труд­но ды­шать. Он раз­ры­ва­ет­ся меж­ду тем, что­бы рас­сме­ять­ся и на­пасть на Эри­ка, ког­да ви­дит его хит­рую, по­нима­ющую улыб­ку, точ­но зна­ет, ка­кой эф­фект он про­из­во­дит на Чарль­за.  
  
      По­ка Ксавь­ер чис­тит зу­бы пос­ле шах­мат — этот ве­лико­леп­ный об­манщик вы­иг­рал, ко­неч­но же, — слы­шит­ся, как муж­чи­на вы­ходит из ком­на­ты, а по­том воз­вра­ща­ет­ся и зак­ры­ва­ет дверь. За­тем рвет­ся бу­мага, и ког­да Чарльз вы­ходит в пи­жаме, Эрик чи­та­ет поч­ту на кро­вати, гла­за сколь­зят по мел­ко­му шриф­ту.  
  
      — Хо­чешь по­быть на­еди­не? — спра­шива­ет Чарльз, но тут же жа­ле­ет, ког­да Эрик наг­ражда­ет его взгля­дом, го­воря­щим, мол, «ты с ума со­шел?».  
  
      — По­чему я дол­жен? — Эрик под­ни­ма­ет бровь. — Ты хо­чешь, чтоб я ушел?  
  
      — Нет, — слиш­ком быс­тро от­ве­ча­ет Чарльз. — Нет, прос­то ты чи­та­ешь свою поч­ту.  
  
      Те­перь под­ни­ма­ет­ся и вто­рая бровь Эри­ка.  
  
      — И? — Эрик смот­рит вниз на бу­магу, а по­том про­тяги­ва­ет ее Чарль­зу. — На са­мом де­ле, это те­бя не ка­са­ет­ся, так что мо­жешь взгля­нуть.  
  
      Чарльз са­дит­ся ря­дом на кро­вать, ос­то­рож­но за­бирая бу­магу у Эри­ка.  
  
      — А как это дол­жно ка­сать­ся ме­ня? — спра­шива­ет он, но Эрик лишь ука­зыва­ет ему, чтоб он про­дол­жил чи­тать. Поч­ти сра­зу ста­новит­ся яс­но, что это кон­тракт на ра­боту, пред­ла­га­ющую зар­пла­ту нам­но­го вы­ше, чем Чарльз пла­тит ему.  
  
      Он пе­реда­ет пись­мо об­ратно Эри­ку, ког­да до­читы­ва­ет, бо­рясь с ком­ком в гор­ле.  
  
      — Так вот, что ты имел в ви­ду, ког­да го­ворил, что арен­да на шесть ме­сяцев слиш­ком мно­го для те­бя, — ти­хо го­ворит. Ему не нуж­но под­ни­мать го­ловы, чтоб знать, что Эрик ки­ва­ет.  
  
      — Я сог­ла­сил­ся на пред­ло­жение до то­го, как поз­на­комил­ся с то­бой, — го­ворит Эрик, во­дя паль­цем по шриф­ту. Как у че­лове­ка мо­гут быть та­кие длин­ные и лов­кие паль­цы. По не­дав­не­му опы­ту — и мно­гочис­ленным сле­дам на бед­рах и пле­чах — Чарльз зна­ет об их си­ле. Но сей­час Чарльз вы­бит из ко­леи, что­бы ду­мать в обыч­ном, по­хот­ли­вом клю­че, как каж­дый раз бы­ва­ет, ког­да Эрик на­ходит­ся в не­помер­ной бли­зос­ти.  
  
      Эрик смот­рит на не­го, изу­чая его ли­цо, пы­та­ясь по­нять его ре­ак­цию.  
  
      — Что ты ду­ма­ешь?  
  
      — Ког­да ты дол­жен на­чать? — Чарльз удив­лен, что его го­лос спо­ко­ен и нор­ма­лен.  
  
      — В сле­ду­ющем ме­сяце. Мне нуж­но под­пи­сать это и от­пра­вить им по фак­су. — Эрик гла­зами ука­зыва­ет на кон­тракт в ру­ках, уго­лок губ изог­нулся. — По­чин­ка до­ма дол­жна быть за­кон­че­на к то­му вре­мени.  
  
      Чарльз не зна­ет, что ска­зать. Он хо­чет взять Эри­ка за ру­ку, про­бежать паль­ца­ми по та­ту­иров­кам, пред­став­ляя, как он сле­ду­ет за дви­жени­ем кро­ви к сер­дцу. Он хо­чет ска­зать: «Ос­тань­ся, ос­тань­ся со мной и с деть­ми, ты нам ну­жен». Но ес­ли Эрик со­бира­ет­ся у­ехать, Ксавь­ер не хо­чет ви­нить его в этом. Не хо­чет зас­тавлять его от­ка­зывать­ся от от­лично­го пред­ло­жения о ра­боте, что­бы мож­но бы­ло по­быть эго­ис­том.  
  
      — Мне нуж­но вы­пить, — го­ворит он, и Эрик не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его, ког­да он нап­равля­ет­ся к две­ри. Да­же ког­да она зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, та­щась в ка­бинет, Чарльз все еще чувс­тву­ет тя­желый взгляд Эри­ка на спи­не и че­рез дверь, за­тяги­вая его об­ратно в ком­на­ту, не­види­мо, маг­ни­тич­но. Ка­ким-то чу­дом Чарль­зу впер­вые уда­ет­ся ус­то­ять пе­ред этим. Сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко ча­сов он не­помер­но опус­то­ша­ет за­пасы скот­ча от­чи­ма.  
  


***

  
  
      Чарльз пле­тет­ся к се­бе где-то пос­ле двух но­чи. Эри­ка нет в его пос­те­ли, од­на­ко вид­не­ет­ся по­лос­ка све­та под его дверью. Он под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, что­бы пос­ту­чать, но толь­ко это при­ведет к моль­бам. Ни­чего хо­роше­го из это­го не вый­дет. Чарльз при­жима­ет­ся лбом к де­ревян­ной две­ри, как буд­то од­но же­лание мо­жет зас­та­вить Эри­ка ус­лы­шать его мыс­ли сквозь мно­гочис­ленные барь­еры.  
  
      Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут, Чарльз на­чина­ет чувс­тво­вать се­бя глу­по и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в пос­тель.  
  


***

  
  
      Зав­трак идет ти­хо и нем­но­гос­ловно. Де­ти по­дав­ле­ны. Эрик за­кан­чи­ва­ет зав­трак в ре­кор­дное вре­мя и быс­тро вста­ет из-за сто­ла, упо­миная пус­той бас­сейн, ко­торый нуж­но на­пол­нить. Все дав­но пос­та­вили на нем крест, наз­вав бес­по­лез­ной ды­рой в зем­ле. Это рань­ше она бы­ла чу­дес­ным бас­сей­ном, в ко­тором Чарльз и Рей­вен про­води­ли бес­числен­ное ко­личес­тво вре­мени, плес­ка­ясь и пры­гая бом­бочкой в во­ду. И те­перь он ско­ро сно­ва бу­дет фун­кци­они­ровать.  
  
      Чарльз и Эрик не ви­дят­ся весь день, да­же за ужи­ном. Ксавь­ер бы на­чал вол­но­вать­ся, ес­ли бы не знал, что мис­сис Род­ри­гес да­ла Алек­су по­руче­ние от­не­си сэн­дви­чи Эри­ку и не съ­есть их по до­роге. Там бы­ло че­тыре сэн­дви­ча, так что два точ­но дой­дут до Эри­ка.  
  
      Этой ночью Эрик не при­ходит к не­му, ни что­бы по­иг­рать, ни что­бы за­нять­ся чем-ни­будь дру­гим.  
  


***

  
  
      — Что-то про­ис­хо­дит? — спра­шива­ет Рей­вен пос­ле лан­ча на сле­ду­ющий день. Мой­ра об­ща­ет­ся с Ан­ге­лом, чьи ус­пе­хи да­леко заш­ли с пе­ре­ез­да в дом, по­ка пар­ни стре­ля­ют из лу­ка во дво­ре. Чарльз ску­ча­ет по их бол­товне обо всем и ни о чем, но пря­мо сей­час он не хо­чет го­ворить с ней — да с кем угод­но, на са­мом де­ле, — об этом. — У те­бя ме­сяч­ные?  
  
      — Очень смеш­но, — су­хо го­ворит он, и, ес­ли су­дить по ее ши­рокой ух­мылке, она, ка­жет­ся, сог­ласна с этим. — Каж­дый, кто пе­ре­ез­жа­ет в Нью-Й­орк ап­ри­ори ста­новит­ся стэн­да­пером?  
  
      — Ина­че там не вы­живешь. — Рей­вен вы­тира­ет пос­ледние та­рел­ки и смот­рит на не­го луч­шим «ты ни­чего от ме­ня не скро­ешь» взгля­дом. — Хва­тит ме­нять те­му и рас­ска­зывай, по­чему ты и Эрик хо­дите как в во­ду опу­щен­ные ко­торый день. Это не к доб­ру, тем бо­лее, по­ка Алекс и Шон в ссо­ре.  
  
      — Точ­но, я же хо­тел спро­сить, что про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду ни­ми, — го­ворит Чарльз. — Я пы­тал­ся по­гово­рить с ни­ми обо­ими, но Шон от­ка­зал­ся го­ворить, а Алекс го­тов был по ро­же мне за­ехать.  
  
      — Не знаю. — Рей­вен уны­ла. — Не­нави­жу кон­флик­ты. И муж­чин с кри­тичес­ки­ми дня­ми. Я го­вори­ла, что не­нави­жу кон­флик­ты?  
  
      — Го­вори­ла. — Чарльз при­тяги­ва­ет ее и це­лу­ет в ще­ку. — И я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
      — Иди­от. — Но ши­рокая улыб­ка Рей­вен уби­ра­ет из ее слов всю оби­ду. — И, Чарльз…  
  
      — Да, до­рогая?  
  
      — Не бой­ся про­сить о чем-то, ес­ли хо­чешь то­го.  
  
      — О чем ты? — Чарльз от­кла­дыва­ет ку­хон­ное по­лотен­це, за­каты­вая ру­кава.  
  
      — С детс­тва мы по­луча­ли то, что хо­тели, без нуж­ды про­сить об этом, — го­ворит она, от­ки­дывая во­лосы на­зад, зна­комый жест, ко­торый во­об­ще ни­как не ус­по­ка­ива­ет. — Мо­жет, те­бе сто­ит быть, я не знаю, бо­лее кон­крет­ным. Зна­ешь, не все мо­гут чи­тать твои мыс­ли.  
  
      Мно­го вре­мени спус­тя пос­ле то­го, как она уш­ла, Чарльз ду­ма­ет об Эри­ке, об Алек­се и Шо­не и о том, что да­же поп­ро­сив, мож­но не по­лучить то, че­го хо­чешь. Про­цесс ста­нов­ле­ния при­ем­ным ро­дите­лем и все это с Эри­ком шло слиш­ком глад­ко до не­дав­не­го вре­мени. Вот че­го Рей­вен не зна­ет — или все-та­ки зна­ет, Чарльз бы не уди­вил­ся, — так это то­го, что он бо­ит­ся про­сить имен­но по­тому, что он всег­да по­лучал то, что хо­тел. Кто-то с та­ким же слож­ным прош­лым, как Эрик или де­ти, мо­жет по­думать, что Чарльз же­ла­ет по­лучить все на блюд­це да с зо­лотой ка­емоч­кой. Это да­леко от ис­ти­ны, его жизнь не всег­да бы­ла лег­кой.  
  
      Но сей­час Чарльз же­ла­ет прос­то­го. И, как всег­да, са­мые прос­тей­шие ве­щи труд­нее все­го про­сить.  
  
 _ **двад­цать один.**_  
  
      Са­мо со­бой, как толь­ко Чарльз со­бира­ет­ся с ду­хом и ре­ша­ет­ся по­гово­рить с Эри­ком, его те­ло соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся и он рас­кле­ива­ет­ся. На­чина­ет­ся все с нас­морка и чи­хания, что зас­тавля­ет Эм­му оза­бочен­но смот­реть на не­го, по­ка они об­сужда­ют прог­ресс Шо­на, и она дос­та­ет бу­маж­ный пла­ток из сво­ей столь же бе­лой сум­ки.  
  
      — Вы в по­ряд­ке, Чарльз? Не­важ­но выг­ля­дите.  
  
      — Я в по­ряд­ке, — убеж­да­ет ее он, бе­ря сал­фетку и вы­тирая нос. Он при­зыва­ет жес­том про­дол­жать, что она с не­охо­той де­ла­ет, по­ка он пы­та­ет­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на ее сло­вах. Все слов­но в ту­мане.  
  
      Поз­же, пос­ле то­го, как Эм­ма у­еха­ла, а все се­ли ужи­нать, Чарльз пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, по­чему же его лоб та­кой мок­рый и лип­кий, хо­тя се­год­ня до­воль­но-та­ки хо­лод­но.  
  
      — Ни­кому не ка­жет­ся, что нем­но­го прох­ладно?  
  
      Рей­вен взвол­но­ван­но под­ня­ла взгляд.  
  
      — Чарльз, ты пло­хо выг­ля­дишь.  
  
      Дар­вин то­же хму­рит­ся.  
  
      — Ага, про­фес­сор, вы блед­ный, как са­ма смерть.  
  
      — Я в по­ряд­ке, — нас­та­ива­ет он, нес­мотря на мер­ца­ние вол­не­ния, ког­да все на­чина­ют со­бирать­ся вок­руг не­го, нах­му­рив­шись. — По­жалуй­ста, прос­то сядь­те…  
  
      — Я от­не­су его, — объ­яв­ля­ет Хэнк, нак­ло­ня­ясь и за­киды­вая ле­вую ру­ку Чарль­за на пле­чо. Ксавь­ер хо­чет на­чать про­тес­то­вать, ког­да Алекс под­хва­тыва­ет его за пра­вую ру­ку. Но вмес­то про­тес­та он гром­ко чи­ха­ет, зас­тавляя де­тей смор­щить­ся.  
  
      — Все, не­сите его на­верх, — ска­зала Рей­вен. — А я най­ду ле­карс­тва.  
  
      Это стран­но, по­тому что рань­ше Чарльз чувс­тво­вал се­бя нор­маль­но, еще ког­да с Эм­мой раз­го­вари­вал, но сей­час у не­го кру­жит­ся го­лова. Го­лоса Алек­са и Хэн­ка по обе сто­роны его кро­вати зву­чат оди­нако­во, сли­ва­ясь в один. Они не дол­жны бы­ли нес­ти его на­верх, но по го­лове раз­ли­ва­ет­ся жар, ру­ки - слов­но ль­ди­ны. Не факт, что Чарльз сам бы до­шел. Он ед­ва ли по­нима­ет про­ис­хо­дящее, ког­да они ук­ла­дыва­ют его, а ког­да по­яв­ля­ет­ся Рей­вен. Ее ла­донь точ­но рас­ка­лен­ная на его хо­лод­ном, пот­ном лбу. По­том она зас­тавля­ет его прог­ло­тить что-то круг­лое и бе­лое — ибуп­ро­фен? — и горь­кая таб­летка зас­тре­ва­ет в его гор­ле.  
  
      — Я прав­да в по­ряд­ке, — го­ворит он сно­ва, щу­рясь на ку­чу взвол­но­ван­ных лиц. Рей­вен ус­по­ка­ива­юще пог­ла­жива­ет его во­лосы. За­сыпая, он при­ходит к не­логич­но­му воп­ро­су: по­чему это Рей­вен не чи­та­ет Каф­ку?  
  


***

  
  
      Ког­да он от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, уже тем­но. Под оде­ялом слиш­ком душ­но и жар­ко, но ког­да Чарльз ски­дыва­ет оде­яло, его об­да­ет смер­тель­ным хо­лодом.  
  
      Кто-то ос­та­вил ко­робок сал­фе­ток у кро­вати. Чарльз быс­тро хва­та­ет од­ну и чи­ха­ет в нее. Ря­дом с ко­роб­кой сто­ит ста­кан во­ды, ко­торый он зал­пом вы­пива­ет, но уже че­рез па­ру се­кунд спо­тыка­ет­ся на пу­ти в ван­ну, где его вы­вора­чива­ет на­из­нанку чем-то горь­ким и той же во­дой. Его зно­бит. Он пле­тет­ся об­ратно в кро­вать, вы­тирая рот.  
  
      Ког­да Чарльз уже поч­ти пог­ру­зил­ся в ли­хора­доч­ную дре­му, ему ка­жет­ся, что он слы­шит го­лос Эри­ка за дверью:  
  
      — Кто-то из вас ска­жет, черт возь­ми, что про­ис­хо­дит с Чарль­зом?  
  


***

  
  
      Те­перь сол­нце оза­ря­ет ком­на­ту че­рез ок­но, и те­перь ста­ло еще хо­лод­нее. Он го­лоден, но ру­ки тря­сут­ся и он не мо­жет вы­пить и ста­кан во­ды. По­это­му он силь­нее за­куты­ва­ет­ся в оде­яло, зная, что он бре­дит, ког­да в его нос про­бира­ет­ся за­пах ку­рино­го буль­она. Ка­жет­ся, он ви­дит «Про­цесс» в из­ножье кро­вати.  
  
      Он пи­на­ет во­об­ра­жа­емую кни­гу, она дол­жна быть во­об­ра­жа­емой, и пос­леднее, что он слы­шит, — глу­хой удар об пол…  
  


***

  
  
      У Чарль­за, дол­жно быть жар. Он с тру­дом от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, но луч­ше бы это­го не де­лал — все слиш­ком яр­кое, цве­тас­тое. Он слы­шит го­лоса:  
  
      — Соб­лю­дай­те пос­тель­ный ре­жим и…  
  
      — Сколь­ко жел­тых таб­ле­ток он дол­жен пить?  
  
      — С про­фес­со­ром все бу­дет нор­маль­но? — зву­чит нев­нятно уз­на­ва­емый взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос Шо­на.  
  
      А за­тем кто-то зна­комый го­ворит:  
  
      — Спа­сибо, что приш­ли, _Herr Doktor_.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Сле­ду­ющий раз про­ис­хо­дит уже ночью и все еще нем­но­го прох­ладно. Чарльз чувс­тву­ет чье-то те­ло за спи­ной, как и тя­желую ру­ку на се­бе. Ксавь­ер смот­рит на нее, в за­меша­тель­стве за­мечая, что ко­жа пок­ры­та ли­ни­ями. Ко­торые дви­га­ют­ся? Он ски­дыва­ет ее и тя­нет­ся за пос­то­ян­ным ста­каном во­ды и опус­то­ша­ет его ра­зом.  
  
      — Эй. — Ста­кан за­бира­ют, а по­том слы­шат­ся ша­ги в ван­ную и шум во­ды из кра­на. По­теря теп­ла сби­ва­ет с тол­ку.  
  
      К счастью, Чарль­зу хоть нем­но­го хва­та­ет сил, чтоб вы­пить все таб­летки, ле­жащие на тум­бочке. Те­перь он сно­ва мо­жет за­кутать­ся в теп­ло и в бе­зопас­ность пос­те­ли.  
  
      — Луч­ше?  
  
      — Мгг. — Он за­рыва­ет­ся в теп­ло. Ему слиш­ком пло­хо, что­бы сты­дить­ся то­го, что иног­да ему нуж­на за­бота. Он за­сыпа­ет с лег­кой улыб­кой на ли­це.  
  


***

  
  
Ле­карс­тво дол­жно быть за­патен­то­вано. Чарльз ни­ког­да не спал так мно­го, к то­му же не хо­тел спать еще боль­ше. Он не уве­рен, есть ли у не­го тем­пе­рату­ра или нет, но он рад, что за­пах ку­рино­го буль­она не при­чудил­ся ему. На тум­бочке у кро­вати сто­ит мис­ка, ис­пуска­ющая струй­ки па­ра в воз­дух. Он уп­ле­та­ет буль­он за обе ще­ки с боль­шим удо­воль­стви­ем, нас­лажда­ясь не­ожи­дан­ным по­дар­ком в ви­де теф­те­лей.  
  
      Рей­вен за­ходит к не­му, как толь­ко он за­кан­чи­ва­ет по­лови­ну.  
  
      — Ра­да ви­деть, что у те­бя по­явил­ся ап­пе­тит, — лу­чезар­но улы­ба­ет­ся она, сжи­мая его ру­ку. — Ты ед­ва ли ел все эти три дня.  
  
      У Чарль­за гла­за на лоб ле­зут.  
  
      — Сколь­ко - сколь­ко?  
  
      — Ага, де­ло бы­ло пло­хо. Но те­перь жар вро­де со­шел. — Она за­бира­ет та­рел­ку у не­го, ши­кая на его про­тес­ты. — Не смей вста­вать. Возь­ми. Те­бе дол­жно стать луч­ше.  
  
      Чарльз мор­га­ет, от­ки­дыва­ясь на спин­ку кро­вати.  
  
      — Как де­ла в до­ме? По­дож­ди, как де…  
  
      — Обо всем по­забо­тились, — ус­по­ка­ива­ет Рей­вен. — У нас все под кон­тро­лем.  
  
      Чарльз про­дол­жа­ет глу­по мор­гать.  
  
      — У нас?  
  


***

  
  
      Той же ночью Чарльз чувс­тву­ет, как кто-то, ус­тавший, ис­то­щен­ный, про­бира­ет­ся к не­му в пос­тель. Ксавь­еру, все еще одур­ма­нен­но­му ото сна, уда­ет­ся при­тянуть бла­годе­теля к се­бе и не от­пускать. Ког­да он шеп­чет «Я люб­лю те­бя», на се­кун­ду ка­жет­ся, что все за­мер­ло. Чарльз чувс­тву­ет гру­бую ру­ку на сво­ей ще­ке, впи­тыва­ющую не­ес­тес­твен­ную ос­та­точ­ную теп­ло­ту его жа­ра.  
  


***

  
  
      Чарльз поп­ра­вил­ся. Он прог­ла­тыва­ет всю та­рел­ку су­па за раз, про­сит еще теф­те­лей и хле­ба. Буд­то бы пы­та­ет­ся на­есть все, что не съ­ел за пять дней. Не то что­бы мис­сис Род­ри­гес жа­лу­ет­ся. На са­мом де­ле, он не зна­ет, кто из них боль­ше рад воз­вра­щению ап­пе­тита.  
  
      — Суп бо­жес­тве­нен, мис­сис Эр, — чес­тно приз­на­ет­ся ей Чарльз, ког­да они ос­та­ют­ся на­еди­не на кух­не, от че­го она при­ходит в за­меша­тель­ство. — А теф­тель­ки! Иде­аль­но!  
  
      — Это не я, мис­тер Чарльз, — веж­ли­во го­ворит она.  
  
      Эм­ма бы­ла бы так­же веж­ли­ва, ес­ли бы не на­ходи­ла это за­бав­ным.  
  
      — Де­ти де­лали свои за­дания, и Эрик да­же по­могал Хэн­ку с не­мец­ким. Мож­но по­думать, что сле­дить за до­мом и деть­ми не прос­то, но Эрик и Рей­вен от­лично спра­вились.  
  


***

  
  
      Ког­да Эрик прос­каль­зы­ва­ет в ком­на­ту к Чарль­зу, тот прит­во­ря­ет­ся спя­щим и ждет, ког­да тот за­берет­ся в его кро­вать, чтоб схва­тить его за за­пястье.  
  
      — По­чему ты тай­ком сю­да про­бира­ешь­ся? — спра­шива­ет он, ис­крен­не лю­бопыт­но, чувс­твуя стран­ный бо­лез­ненный укол в жи­воте.  
  
      Ли­цо Эри­ка ос­та­ет­ся бес­пристрас­тно, его гла­за ищут гла­за Чарль­за.  
  
      — Хо­чешь, чтоб я ушел? — Хо­тя ли­цо Эри­ка все еще ни­чего не да­ет, его пульс под­ска­кива­ет под паль­ца­ми, а у глаз яр­кие меш­ки ус­та­лос­ти, ко­торых дос­та­точ­но, чтоб вы­тес­нить ос­татки бо­ли.  
  
      Хо­чешь, чтоб я ушел?  
  
      Чарльз хо­чет ска­зать «нет», но го­ворит:  
  
      — Ни­ког­да. — Ког­да Эрик улы­ба­ет­ся, Чарльз да­же рад, что в этот раз язык не под­чи­нил­ся его ра­зуму. Лен­шерр нак­ло­ня­ет­ся по­цело­вать его, и Чарльз го­ворит все­го в сан­ти­мет­ре от его губ: — Я все еще за­раз­ный.  
  
      — Ка­кая раз­ни­ца.  
  
      Эрик драз­нится, от­кры­вая рот, его язык собс­твен­ни­чес­ки сколь­зит внутрь, и Чарльз поз­во­ля­ет это. По­целуй ста­новит­ся жес­тче, нем­но­го не­лов­ким — у Ксавь­ера во рту все пе­ресох­ло от тем­пе­рату­ры, а у Эри­ка на­вер­ня­ка был труд­ный день. Чарльз впи­ва­ет­ся в ниж­нюю гу­бу муж­чи­ны, вы­зывая приг­лу­шен­ный вздох. Ды­хание об­жи­га­ет рот Чарль­за. Он по­ложил ру­ку на про­меж­ность Эри­ка, пог­ла­живая го­лов­ку ма­лень­ки­ми кру­гами, пря­мо как тот лю­бит. Муж­чи­на из­да­ет ло­ман­ный стон, пус­кая мел­кую дрожь по те­лу Чарль­за, ко­торая уси­лива­ет­ся, ког­да он чувс­тву­ет, что ткань ста­новит­ся влаж­ной.  
  
      — Ты так воз­бужден, — бор­мо­чет Ксавь­ер, раз­во­дя паль­цы, чтоб об­хва­тить член Эри­ка. Он из­да­ет рван­ный вдох, гла­за све­тят­ся же­лани­ем, про­жигая Чарль­за. — Хо­чешь трах­нуть ме­ня?  
  
      Рот Эри­ка от­кры­ва­ет­ся, но сло­ва, оче­вид­но, за­былись в тот мо­мент, ког­да ру­ка прос­каль­зы­ва­ет под по­яс в его тру­сы, об­ви­ва­ясь вок­руг глад­кой ко­жи чле­на.  
  
      — Ч-чарльз, — за­ика­ет­ся Лен­шерр и пы­та­ет­ся нак­ло­нить­ся, чтоб сно­ва по­цело­вать Чарль­за, но тот на­роч­но уво­рачи­ва­ет­ся, от­ка­зывая в по­целуе  — то ли от сво­ей за­раз­ности, то ли от же­лания наб­лю­дать за сок­ру­шени­ем Эри­ка.  
  
      — По­дож­ди, — зву­чит хрип­лый го­лос, как нра­вит­ся Чарль­зу, Эри­ка. — Ты еще выз­до­рав­ли­ва­ешь. Прос­то ле­жи и… я все сде­лаю.  
  
      — Сде­ла­ешь чт… — Сло­ва пре­рыва­ет рез­кий вздох, ког­да Эрик опус­ка­ет­ся вниз и чуть ли не сры­ва­ет его фла­неле­вую пи­жаму, ки­дая хищ­ный ос­кал преж­де, чем по­ложить ру­ки на ко­лени Чарль­за.  
  
      За­тем он, не от­ры­вая взгля­да от ли­ца Ксавь­ера, мед­ленно и не­тороп­ли­во раз­дви­га­ет но­ги.  
  
      — Эрик. — Чарльз рва­но, шум­но вы­дыха­ет. Эрик ус­тра­ива­ет­ся в но­гах Чарль­за, це­луя его но­ги с по­яв­ля­ющей­ся лу­кавой ух­мылкой. Он ос­тавля­ет до­рож­ку по­целу­ев к внут­ренней час­ти бе­дер, по­ка Чарльз за­путы­ва­ет паль­цы в его во­лосах, с удо­воль­стви­ем от­ме­чая неп­ри­выч­но взъ­еро­шен­ные во­лосы на го­лове муж­чи­ны. — Гос­по­ди И­ису­се, Эрик…  
  
      — А что нас­чет это­го? — Лен­шерр спра­шива­ет, свер­кнув зу­бами, пос­ле че­го це­лу­ет ли­нию из­ги­ба, где бед­ро плав­но пе­рехо­дит в пах. Чарльз на пре­деле, его член в сан­ти­мет­ре от ще­ки Эри­ка, умо­ля­ющий лас­ки, но тот его иг­но­риру­ет, зас­тавляя Чарль­за схо­дить с ума. Ксавь­ер ви­дит, как и сам Эрик при­жима­ет­ся и трет­ся о мат­рас, и вновь хо­чет по­чувс­тво­вать вес муж­чи­ны на се­бе.  
  
      Но не сей­час. Эрик убеж­да­ет­ся, что каж­дый сан­ти­метр ко­жи глад­кий и блес­тит от вла­ги.  
  
      — Ты та­кой блед­ный. — Он сколь­зит паль­цем по ниж­ней час­ти чле­на Чарль­за, от че­го тот на­чина­ет ши­петь. — Осо­бен­но тут.  
  
      — Не вы­ебы­вай­ся, Эрик. — Чарльз из­да­ет сме­шок из-за воз­му­щен­но­го взгля­да на ли­це Эри­ка. Но то, как он при­жима­ет ру­ку к неб­ри­той ще­ке муж­чи­ны, как, собс­твен­но, и то, что Эрик под­да­ет­ся на его ка­сание, очень близ­ко к то­му, что­бы вы­дать нас­то­ящие чувс­тва. Чарльз мо­жет толь­ко смот­реть на опус­ка­ющу­юся го­лову Лен­шерра, ко­торый приль­нул от­кры­тыми гу­бами к его го­лов­ке. — Гос­по­ди, прос­ти… — Чарльз из­ви­ня­ет­ся, ког­да его бед­ра са­ми со­бой под­ни­ма­ют­ся вверх и член прос­каль­зы­ва­ет в рот удив­ленно­го Эри­ка.  
  
      Муж­чи­на, ка­жет­ся, по­нима­ет на­мек, улы­ба­ясь од­ни­ми гла­зами, по­ка его не­веро­ят­но теп­лый, влаж­ный рот при­нима­ет столь­ко, сколь­ко мо­жет. Чарльз не­хотя вспо­мина­ет тот пер­вый сон об Эри­ке в ду­ше. Он не мо­жет сдер­жать стон, поз­во­ляя Эри­ку при­жимать его бед­ра ру­кой, так, чтоб кон­тро­лиро­вать темп. Он со­сет быс­трее и ин­тенсив­нее, кру­жит сво­им язы­ком, сво­им ртом го­лову Чарль­за. Ксавь­ер смот­рит, как го­лова Эри­ка опус­ка­ет­ся и под­ни­ма­ет­ся вверх, его паль­цы силь­нее впи­ва­ют­ся в во­лосы муж­чи­ны. Чарльз вы­гиба­ет­ся с прон­зи­тель­ным сто­ном, кон­чая Эри­ку в рот.  
  
      Он все еще пы­та­ет­ся от­ды­шать­ся, по­ка Эрик пол­зет вверх, вы­тирая рот. Чарль­зу ка­жет­ся, что он так ус­тал — тем­пе­рату­ра пов­ли­яла на не­го ку­да боль­ше, чем он пред­по­лагал. Эрик па­да­ет ря­дом с ним, и Чарльз дви­га­ет­ся ру­кой к эрек­ции муж­чи­ны.  
  
      — Ты…  
  
      — Нет. — Эрик уби­ра­ет его ру­ку, сгре­бая Чарль­за в свои ру­ки. — Ты еще выз­до­рав­ли­ва­ешь. От­ды­хай, Чарльз.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — У те­бя бу­дет дос­та­точ­но вре­мени сде­лать это поз­же. — Он ви­дит ле­нивую улыб­ку Эри­ка, ког­да тот зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, иг­но­рирую про­тес­ты. В кон­це кон­цов, Чарльз сда­ет­ся, прос­то нас­лажда­ясь об­вившим­ся вок­руг се­бя Эри­ком, так же, как и эти­ми чу­дес­ны­ми дву­мя сло­вами, про­мель­кнув­ши­ми у не­го в го­лове и уба­юки­ва­ющи­ми его.  
  
       _Дос­та­точ­но вре­мени._


	6. Chapter 6

_**двадцать два.**_  
  
      Чарльз все никак не может перестать улыбаться несколько дней. Он знает, что похож на идиота. Дети любопытно переглядываются, гадая, не в бреду ли он, может, у него лихорадка. Рейвен закатила уже глаза бесконечное количество раз, и Чарльз втайне надеется, что они скоро выкатятся и останутся где-то под диваном. Наверное, Мойра — единственная, кто, кажется, доволен положением вещей. Чарльзу все равно, он продолжает обнимать своих дам и оставлять поцелуи на их щеках, пока они делают вид, что им не нравится.  
  
      Единственное, что портит общее счастье Чарльза — напряжение между Алексом и Шоном. Одним вечером Чарльз пытается придумать, что же с ними делать, обсуждая проблему с Эриком. Они знают, что если у Алекса характер не из лучших, то Шон, несмотря на все его добродушие, упрямый, как баран.  
  
      — Я придумаю что-нибудь, — говорит Чарльз со вздохом. Он не очень внимательно следит за игрой, и Эрик съедает его королеву.  
  
      — Ты слишком заморачиваешься, Чарльз. — Эрик непривычно раздраженно смотрит на него. — Парни справятся с этим.  
  
      — Надеюсь, — отвечает он, полностью сдаваясь в шахматах, после которых Эрик ведет его в кровать. Его пальцы все больше отвлекают, когда Эрик не торопясь расстегивает рубашку Чарльза и целует кожу.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующим утром Чарльз решает взять быка за рога, когда находит Алекса на кухне. Тот сооружает себе закуску из бананов, чипсов и целой банки Нутеллы.  
  
      — Эй, профессор, — бодро зовет он. — Хотите?  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, я пока хочу жить, — говорит Чарльз, игнорируя фырканье Алекса. — Но мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Шоне…  
  
      — Мне нечего сказать. — Слова Алекса звучат отрывисто и кратко. Он хватает свою еду, уходя с кухни.  
  
      — Алекс…  
  
      — Пускай Шон выбирается из подгузников. Господи, это всего лишь одна пластинка, — бросил Алекс через плечо, оставив Чарльза смотреть на закипающий чайник.  
  
      Миссис Родригес удивленно поднимает бровь.  
  
      — ¿No es bueno? * — спрашивает он со вздохом, и она просто смеется, качая головой.  
  


***

  
  
      Шон не так враждебно настроенный, но не менее упертый.  
  
      — Алекс взял мою пластинку без разрешения, — тихо говорит он. — И сломал ее.  
  
      Чарльз проводит рукой по волосам, пока Эрик стоит, скрестив руки, и смотрит с беспристрастным лицом. В библиотеке — в новом облюбовавшемся месте Шона, — тихо и холодно.  
  
      — Он же предложил купить новую? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
  
      Шон усмехается и оборачивает веснушчатые руки вокруг себя. Он выглядит таким обиженным. Чарльз не знает, какая мать могла захотеть бросить этого мальчика.  
  
      — Дело не в том, чтобы заменить ее. Мне не нравится, когда берут без разрешения мои вещи. Просто не нравится. — Шон собирается хмуро надеть наушники, но Эрик выравнивается и зовет его за собой.  
  
      — Пошли, Кэссиди, мы разберемся с этим.  
  
      Эрик смотрит на Чарльза, подняв бровь, словно бы спрашивая разрешения. Чарльз тут же кивает, ожидая того, что Эрик сделает.  
  
      Они все вместе идут в комнату Алекса, где тот, развалившись на кровати, раскручивает на пальце баскетбольный мяч.  
  
      — Что за… — слова умирают во рту, когда он замечает Эрика.  
  
      — Ладно, давайте покончим с этим. — Эрик указывает на парней. — Шон, я хочу, чтоб ты ударил Алекса.  
  
      Крайнее удивление на лицах парней затмевается удивлением Чарльза.  
  
      — Эрик, можно тебя на одно слово? — спрашивает он, но хмурится, когда Эрик поднимает руку в жесте, говорящем, мол, доверься мне. Против своих инстинктов Чарльз молчит, но он готов в любой момент остановить вышедшую из-под контроля ситуацию.  
  
      — Ну же, ударь его, — говорит Эрик Шону, который пялится на него, как баран на новые ворота. — Он же взял твою пластинку? Она бесценна? Так врежь ему, сровняй счеты, чтоб все уже перестали ходить вокруг вас на цыпочках.  
  
      Шон разрывается между недоверием и шоком.  
  
      — Я не могу ударить Алекса, почему я должен хотеть этого?  
  
      Эрик многозначительно взглянул на него.  
  
      — И почему ты не хочешь его бить?  
  
      — Он мой… — Шон прерывается, судорожно сглатывая комок в горле. Яростное выражение на лице Алекса смягчается. Хотя слово «брат» и не было сказано, все было довольно очевидно. Шон пинает ковер, засунув руки в карманы. Эрик громко выдыхает.  
  
      — Смотрите, либо вы прощаете друг друга и забываете, либо выплескиваете свой гнев, опять же, друг на друга, — спокойно говорит он. — Если это не стоит того, чтобы ударить своего друга — нет, брата, — значит и не стоит того, чтобы дуться днями. Забудьте и покончите с этим.  
  
      Чарльз удивленно моргает, все еще пытаясь привыкнуть к весьма неортодоксальному подходу Эрика. Шон делает шаг вперед и нехотя протягивает руку Алексу. Саммерс смотрит на руку и сжимает челюсть. После долгого молчания он грубо пожимает ее, после чего оба парня пытаются не смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
      — Хорошо, — говорит Эрик, словно и не ожидал меньшего. — А теперь шуруйте и делайте домашку.  
  
      Шон сутулится, уходя из комнаты Алекса, снова надев наушники. Чарльз отпускает его и обещает себя заглянуть к нему позже. Сам Эрик уселся на край кровати Алекса, тихо разговаривает с ним, и тот лишь сухо кивает. Нижняя губа Алекса дрожит. Чарльз надеется, что скоро придут новости из Департамента. Как трудно будет найти Скотта Саммерса?  
  
      Он оставляет Эрика и Алекса в одиночестве. И когда он закрывает дверь, Чарльз чувствует облегчение от того, что ему не приходится нести весь груз на своих плечах. Ксавьер забывает, как это иногда бывает утомительно.  
  
      Чарльз никогда не был так рад, что он не одинок.  
  
___________________  
*«Все плохо?» (исп.)  
  
 _ **двадцать три.**_  
  
      Сонный Эрик — любимый тип Чарльза, ибо его рот необыкновенно податливый, открытый для Чарльза, а руки кажутся мягче, не такими жесткими от дневной работы. Чарльз живет ради тихого утреннего времени, когда теплая рука Эрика скользит по коже Чарльза, пробуждая горячее возбуждение между ног всего лишь прикосновением. Потом одна из рук скользит туда. Это отличный, нет, идеальный способ проснуться.  
  
      В этот раз Чарльз проснулся первый, пялясь на спящего Эрика. Ресницы опушены вниз. Он не может перестать смотреть на него, не может избавиться от сжатия в груди, каждый раз, когда Эрик рядом. Ксавьер знает, что все далеко зашло и пути назад нет. Чарльз протянул руку, откидывая мягкие, рыжеватые волосы с глаз мужчины. Эрик бормочет что-то во сне, а потом переворачивается спиной к Чарльзу.  
  
      Чарльз подползает ближе, обнимает и целует в затылок. Он пахнет по-другому, словно травой, и Чарльз вдыхает, чувствуя себя романтичным дураком, хочет каждую частичку почувствовать внутри себя, даже запах.  
  
      Его тело неминуемо реагирует на запах Эрика, на самого Эрика. Утренняя эрекция Чарльза касается Эрика. Он тянется за лубрикантом на ночном столике, открывает его и наносит на пальцы. Они перестали использовать презервативы два дня назад, когда Эрик забрал результаты из клиники в городе, показывающие, что он чист. Чарльз сдавал те же тесты при подаче документов. Это вывело их на новый уровень без барьеров. Еще одна сентиментальная глупость, но Чарльз не может сейчас об этом думать.  
  
      Эрик спит голышом, что облегчает все. Чарльз помнит, как вчера утром он надрочил полусонного Эрика и забрался на него, пока они оба не начали бессвязно стонать. Вздохнув, Чарльз вставил колено между бедер Эрика, чтобы вставить смазанные пальцы в задницу Эрика, заставляя его проснуться. Его голос звучит низко и грубо:  
  
      — Чарльз?  
  
      — Доброе утро, — мурлычет Чарльз в его волосы, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься от того, каким тугим кажется Эрик и как дергается его дыхание. — Снилось что-то хорошее?  
  
      Эрик выгибается, как кот, бесстыдно трется об него.  
  
      — Да, — шепчет он. — Мне снился ты.  
  
      — Неужели? — Чарльз разводит пальцы, наслаждаясь тем, как Эрик дергает головой, резко втянув воздух. — О чем же сон?  
  
      Леншерр тяжело дышит, на лбу появляются маленькие капельки пота.  
  
      — О том, что я связал тебя, — он специально касается члена Чарльза. — Ты продолжал умолять, чтоб я трахнул тебя. Так сильно. Блять, Чарльз.  
  
      — Вот именно, — приглушенно говорит Чарльз, зная, что нашел правильный угол, изгибая пальцы, и видя, как содрогается Эрик. Он хочет вставить этому прекрасному мужчине. — Ты знаешь, как я обожаю умолять тебя. — Чарльз решает, что уже достаточно помучил его и, несмотря на протесты Эрика, вытаскивает пальцы.  
  
      — Подожди. — Чарльз осторожно направляет член в задницу Эрика, пока тот впивается руками в простынь, дыша, как загнанная лошадь. — О, Эрик, я так тебя люблю…  
  
      — Чарльз, — выдыхает Эрик, хватая скользкую руку Чарльза,  
  
      — Чарльз, — выдыхает он, направляя руку Чарльза к потяжелевшему члену меж своих ног. Ксавьер целует ухо Эрика, оставляя слюну. Он начинает двигаться в такт своим же толчкам в тело мужчины.  
  
      Эрик поворачивает голову, губами ища губы Чарльза, чтоб оставить неловкий мокрый поцелуй, словно кому-то из них есть дело до того. Чарльз трахает рот Эрика в том же ритме, что и его тело, обернув руку вокруг ствола и дергая все сильнее и быстрее. Судя по низким звукам из гортани Эрика, ему нравится, ну или от ощущения члена Чарльза, растягивающего его. Невыразимо приятно смотреть, как Эрик сходит с ума под ним, и Чарльз скользит пальцем другой руки, чтоб заглушить стоны. Ему кажется, что он одержим, что, по иронии, значит, он должен овладеть каждым дюймом Эрика, быть внутри него всеми мыслимыми способами. И конкретно сейчас, Чарльза преисполняет чувство, будто бы он вот-вот спонтанно может воспламениться от жажды и любви.  
  
      Мужчина неожиданно выгибается с криком, и рука Чарльза наполняется спермой. Он продолжает двигаться рукой, тело Эрика потяжелело, стало более гибким. Чарльз впивается зубами в изгиб шеи Эрика и толкается еще несколько раз. Он кончает, падая на бок, стоная в мокрые волосы Эрика. Чарльз не вытаскивает член сразу и воспринимает как согласие то, что Эрик берет его руку и переплетает пальцы.  
  


***

  
  
      Обычно Эмма уезжает рано, иногда задерживаясь на полчаса ради детей. Но Чарльз видит ее машину чуть позже шести. Находит он ее, как раз вытирающую красные глаза, в саду. Ей, кажется, неудобно от того, что ее застали плачущей, но Чарльз не позволит ей это скрыть так просто.  
  
      — Что случилось, дорогая?  
  
      — Просто… — Из глаз текут все новые слезы. — Себастьян обещал мне сегодня ужин, но сейчас он на роботе. Он постоянно на работе.  
  
      — Ах. — Чарльз не знает, что сказать, поэтому аккуратно приобнимает ее, пытаясь утешить. — Мне жаль. Я могу только представить, как ты расстроена.  
  
      — Он продолжает это делать, а я продолжаю позволять ему. — Эмма вытирает нос и комкает салфетку в кулаке. — Я продолжаю ему верить каждый раз, когда он обещает, что постарается в следующий раз. Я думала, что сегодня все будет иначе, хотя бы в мой день рождения.  
  
      — У тебя день рождения? — Чарльз чувствует себя виноватым, хотя это не его вина. — Ох, Эмма, с днем рождения.  
  
      Он кидается обнимать ее, и в ответ получает слабую, но искреннюю улыбку.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Теперь ты должна остаться, — непреклонно говорит Чарльз, поглаживая ее коленку. — Я отправлю кого-нибудь за тортом, и миссис Эр приготовит что-нибудь особенное…  
  
      — О, нет, милый. — Эмма качает головой, нахмурившись. — Не стоит так утруждаться. Но я с радостью останусь на ужин.  
  
      — Отлично! — сияет Чарльз, помогая ей встать. — И не волнуйся, это вовсе не проблема.  
  


***

  
  
      Удивительно, сколько всего могут сделать дети сообща. Похоже, им действительно нравится Эмма, раз они нашли все украшения, которые только могли, так быстро. Чарльз отправляет Эрику сообщение, чтобы тот съездил за тортом в город. Он тут же отвечает, несмотря на то, что он большой симпатии к Эмме не питал: «Уже уехал». Слышится рев подъезжающего мотоцикла, когда ужин готов. Чарльз собирается отблагодарить Эрика позже должным образом — мучительно долго.  
  
      Эмме понравилась шоколадная бабка, которую удалось достать Эрику, и чмокает его в щеку, заставляя краснеть, в окружении криков и свистов парней. Она задувает свечи с улыбкой — это намного лучше, чем унылая и подавленная Эмма, которую Чарльз видел в саду. Никто ничего ей не говорит, когда она весь вечер игнорирует жужжание телефона. Шон рассказывает им историю о том, как его брат пытался спечь ему торт и чуть не спалил кухню. Эрик провозглашает пожизненный запрет пускать всех Кэссиди на кухню, что Алекс и Рейвен искренне поддерживают.  
  
      Как только они покончили с тортом, Дарвин и Хэнк встают и дарят Эмме свой подарок: букет всех цветов, которые нашли в саду. Эмма берет его в руки со слезами на глаза, обнимая их, а затем, конечно же, всех остальных детей. Чарльз стоит у стола, гордый за своих детей, наблюдая за этой сценой. Когда его глаза встречаются со взглядом Эрика, в голову невольно приходит вопрос: возможно ли быть настолько нелепо счастливым?


End file.
